100 days living with you
by minahoru
Summary: CHAPTER 12- Set two months after. Just what happened between Mikan and Natsume? With Luna and Tsubasa in their lives, can our couple get their happy ending?
1. The Innocent and The Jerk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice. But this story is obviously mine since I don't have the GUTS to copy other works. Please bear in mind that copying my story won't do any good. If you are going to plagiarize this, think twice. Besides, I'm not easy to handle :) By the way, this is an edited version of Chapter One. Forgive the other version if its not good. Enjoy.

* * *

100 days living with you

◄███▓▒░░.**D**a**y** Ze**r**o.░░▒▓███ ►

**T**he **i**nn**o**cen**t** an**d** th**e** je**r**k

A bright sunny day.

A petite twenty two year old girl stands in front of the biggest hou—No...It is too massive just to be a mere house…It is a freaking mansion. The biggest-Rather the only-mansion she had ever seen. Entirely blocking the view from the outside, it is surrounded by a brick, white wall. The only way to see a part of the mansion even without entering the vicinity is to look through the black iron bars of the gate.

According to witnesses, it is said to have been designed by eight of the most well-known architects in Japan and built by more than five hundred construction workers. So it isn't just a mansion to speak of…it's an EXTRA-ORDINARY MANSION

Standing in front of the black iron gate with mouth hanging open, hands limping at her side and eyes as wide as dinner plates; the girl stood absolutely shocked.

"This is a freaking mansion, for crying out loud! I cannot believe I'll be living here from now on!!! My house back there won't even dare to compare its doghouse if we even had one! "

The house that she was talking about? Yeah…a house born from an old wood.

It was designed by a seven year old girl with a dream and a box of crayons. She had drawn it and requested that it be build by her grandfather. Two months, and a handful of workers later…a small one-story house was created and the little girl was happy.

"Unbelievable!" The brunette said with glee as she walked up to the gates and held the iron bars in her hands, pressing her head through the spaces.

"Wait…" The smile on her face slowly disappeared, "…I wonder if…"

Slowly, she let go of the iron bars, walked to the brick fence—beverage in hand—and hit her forehead on the wall.

Seems odd? Yes.

Something weird for the girl? Nope…just another one of her antics

Unfortunately, she had hit her head harder than she expected, causing her to stumble backwards, with her cold drink sloshing from its cup.

"Yeah…Nope…Not dreaming…"

She held her head with one hand as she attempted to regain whatever sort of composure she had in the first place. As she tottered backwards, however, a man around her age passed by and bumped into her. The collision was not a strong one, but strong enough to slosh her drinks on the man's cellular phone.

The man, of course, was far from pleased. Seeing his expensive gadget drenched in sticky liquid and an—For the lack of a better word—insane girl swaying form left to right, he grabbed the girl by the shoulders and turned her around to face him.

It took awhile for her to actually process what was going on, but by the time she did, the only thing she could see was a raven-haired man with piercing onyx eyes glaring at her. She narrowed her eyes at the man

After all…Who was he to glare at her like that!?

"Can I help you with something?" She asked

"Why yes…" he began, letting go of her shoulders "…You can start by explaining why you're acting like a moron in front of _my _house"

╔═. .══════╗  
_**FLASHBACK!**_  
╚══════. .═╝.

An old man lying weakly on the hospital bed while a girl knelt next to it, crying her eyes out

"Grandpa…" She sniffled.

"I'll always be with you, Mikan" the old man said faintly then he reached out to caress her long brown hair, lovingly.

Mikan only continued to sob.

"No! If you will die no one's going to take care of me, no one will pay our debts, no one will pay the house bills, and most of all no one will pay your freaking expensive hospital bill!"

The nurse, who had been standing near the door for quite some time now, eyed Mikan strangely _'Who will pay the hospital bill? Such a selfish thing to say to someone who'd be dying isn't it?'_ the nurse thought, trying to hide his smile of amusement behind the clipboard he was holding.

Ever so slowly, the elderly mans eyes began to close and the hand that had been stroking Mikans hair dropped onto the bed.

Mikan quickly gripped her grandfather's hand and shook the man's shoulders…Praying that he'd open his eyes once again "No…NO! NO! NO! NO!! Grandfather!! You can't leave me like this!!" She yelled.

The nurse slowly walked over to Mikan and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "Excuse me, your grandfather is not dead… he's just sleeping" he said slowly, trying his hardest not to laugh at the idiocy of the brunette _'Honestly…People this stupid actually exist?'_ he thought.

"Wh-What??" She asked, lifting her head up to look at the nurse who had an expression she couldn't quite read. It took a few seconds for the statement of the nurse to register in her mind; once it did…She quickly wiped away her tears, stood up and stomped out of the room—Feeling extremely embarrassed.

"You should have said that before! Stupid nurse…hmph!" She growled before slamming the door behind her.

"She's gone, sir" The nurse whispered once the door was slammed shut.

Ever so slowly, he lifted up one eyelid and let out a weak smile "Finally" he said and brought out his manga.

'_What a weird family…' '_The nurse thought as he walked out of the room

On the next day, the girl happily brought fruits to her grandpa.

"Grandpa! Here! I bought some apples for you!" Mikan announced, kicking the door wide open as she held out a plastic bag filled with red apples. She walked over to him and placed a small stool next to the bed, she then sat down on the stool and placed the apples next to her grandfather "Try them!"

Before touching the apples, her grandpa reached under his pillow and brought out a small golden key which he held out to Mikan.

"Mikan, this is a key to a house. It was given by your father to me before he left you and Yuka." Mikan took the keys with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What is this key for, grandpa?" She asked.

"It's a key to a house." The old man said. "To…your new home. You will live there from now on"

Mikan didn't really understand what her grandfather was saying so she merely shrugged it off. She slowly stood up from the stool and pocketed the golden key

"I'm going outside to buy some drinks ok?" The old man nodded as Mikan stepped out of the room.

She sighed and leaned on the door for a couple of seconds, pondering on what her grandfather had said.

'_Key to my new home?? What's wrong with the current one?' _She thought, as she made her way down the hallway towards the soda machine

"Emergency! Emergency! In room number 105"

Mikan stopped in her tracks _"105? That's…'_

"Grandpa!"

╔═. .════════════╗  
_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_  
╚════════════. .═╝

"…_You can start by explaining what you're doing acting like a moron in front of my house"_

"…_acting like a moron in front of my house"_

"…_In front of my house"_

"…_My house"_

The words of the man echoed through Mikan's mind as she tried to process what she had just heard.

Mikan raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her

"The… owner of this …house?" She repeated ever so slowly, taking a few steps back as she stared blankly into space. She shook her head which snapped her out of her thoughts. Mikan then glared at the boy

"This" she pointed "is my house" She said menacingly at him, as she showed him the key that her grandfather had given her.

The boy merely rolled his eyes at the girl…She really is a moron.

"Having a key is not enough for proof that this is your house" He said, with a blank expression. "Come, let's go inside" The boy dragged Mikan inside the mansion.

Once they entered the mansion, 12 butlers and 24 maids lined in to bow continuously as they passed every one of them. Mikan bowed her head too, while being dragged by the boy before her.

"Let me go will you?! I'm not a dog!" Mikan whined which only resulted to the man to tighten his grip around her wrist.

"Oh, Natsume! Welcome Home!" A fairly older woman greeted as the raven-haired man rolled his eyes and presented Mikan to the woman.

"Who's this? Your girlfriend? She's a cute one!" The woman replied, a big smile forming on her face.

"No mom!" Natsume replied, running a hand down his face. "This girl claims that this is her house…I figured out that I should bring her to you before calling the authorities."

Natsume's mother raised a delicate eyebrow then faced Mikan "Really? Then, what is your proof?" She asked in a kind voice. Mikan brought out her keys and handed it to the woman in front of her.

Once Natsume's mother saw the golden key, her eyes widened,

"Was your mother named…Yuka?"

"How did you know her?" Mikan asked, feeling chills ran down her spine. '_Who was this strange woman'_

"Mikan! You are Mikan, right? Oh my god, you came! I've been waiting for you!" Natsume's mom suddenly said, earning a confused stare from both Natsume and Mikan.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Two voices screamed in unison.

"I will never marry him!" Mikan yelled, pointing her finger at Natsume.

"And who said I'm going to marry someone like you?" Natsume spat back. They absolutely refused to look at each other.

"Well, you two have no choice. The two of you will live here in 100 days," Natsume's mom said as Mikan choked on her own saliva.

"You've got to be kidding!" Mikan cried.

"Come again?" Natsume asked, looking at his mother with disbelief.

"Nope, the arrangement had been made. You two will simply have to live with it."

"Never!" the two chorused.

_(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •.__** TO BE CONTINUED**__ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)_

_**A/N**_: Minna!! I know, I have many stories to update but I promise Nina-chan to release this story already -.-' please review!! And of course tell me the wrong grammars or something weird here in my new story . uwaahh!! I wish I can have many reviewers here!

_**minahoru.**_

_**E/N:**_ Angelsorceress here :D I just wanted to pop in and say that I'll be editing this story so I really hope you all enjoyed reading it!

CREDITS for Eclipse du Coeur.

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	2. Presenting Iku

100 days living with you

100 days living with you

◄███▓▒░░.**D**ay**O**ne.░░▒▓███ ►

-**P**_A_R**T** _O_N**E**-

**P**re**s**en**t**in**g** Ik**u**, th**e **fli**r**ty **g**ir**l**fr**i**en**d** of **N**at**s**um**e**

"Oi, wakeup idiot. We're going to my school" Natsume said in front of the room of the famous Mikan Sakura.

"Hn" Mikan groaned. She sat and scratched her head as she yawned.

"Hurry up!" Natsume shouted as Mikan cried

"Waahhh I don't want to go to school!!" Natsume opened the door then glared at her

"Do you want me to take off your clothes?!" Natsume asked as Mikan hurriedly walked towards the comfort room and slammed it.

"Gosh, my virgin body! Now that I think about what happened yesterday…he and I are going to be here inside of this mansion alone!" Mikan took a shower and put a shampoo in her head "Not to mention in 100 days!"

╔═. .══════╗  
_**FLASHBACK!**_  
╚══════. .═╝

"You two are engaged with each other. It's a decision between me, Naoki and also Mikan's parents. Mikan will live here only when her grandfather dies it was stated in the contract. Mikan is here because--" Natsume's mom was cut by the two shocked human being

"What??" Natsume and Mikan shouted in unison.

"I will never marry him!" Mikan said

"As if I would marry you! You will be the luckiest girl on this earth if you will be my bride!" Natsume said as they turned their heads away from each other.

"Well you two have no choice. The two of you will live here in 100 days" Natsume's mom said as Mikan chocked herself in the air

"What??" Mikan asked

"Just the two of us?!" Natsume asked angrily

"Yup"

"Never!" the two of them chorused.

"Before your father left Yuka and you, Mikan. He build this house and gave us the permission to use it" Natsume's mother said as Mikan sweat dropped.

"Connection please?"

"Yuka and I had our first baby together with the same hospital. We promised to each other that you two will marry at the age of 22. We also had a contract, it says that you two will live in this house within 100 days and if ever you two didn't like each other after those consecutive days, we will break the engagement party which is stated at the next page." Natsume's mother said as Mikan nodded with a sweat drop **"It was also stated that you're only going here if ever your grandfather died"**

"I see…" Mikan smiled forcefully.

"So what's your point? Why did you agree with them? That I, your son will be that idiot's fiancé?" Natsume said as Mikan folded her arms with each other.

"I'm not an idiot! I just have no common sense sometimes…yeah, sometimes" Mikan said and stuck her tongue out while Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Stupid childish poor brat" Natsume muttered but Mikan's ears have a long coverage of hearing.

"Spoiled boy who have no house!" Mikan said as Natsume glared at her.

"Anyway, Mikan what happened to your grandfather" Mikan stopped her tracks and bowed her head.

"He died because of pneumonia. He looked so energetic outside but inside he's already suffering" Mikan said cheerfully as Natsume looked at her with his pity eyes but he's good at hiding it.

"I never knew that grandpa will set me up with a jerk here" Mikan smiled widely.

"Yeah right, whatever" Natsume replied

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Okay! I'm already done. All I have to do is go to that dork" Mikan said as she looked once again at the mirror.

She was wearing a black dress with a white long-sleeved bolero. She wears black boots and pony tailed all her hair to the left side of her head. She put a slight blush on with powder and a little amount of lip gloss. Her bracelets were painted white while her watch, earrings, and necklace were black.

"Natsume, I'm already done!" Mikan shouted as Natsume looked at her. He was leaning at the wall while his arms were folded on each other and his feet were crossed over.

Natsume's wearing a blue long-sleeve with a white shirt above. He was wearing baggy pants and his rubber shoes were painted by a white pale color.

"You look good" Natsume said

"Thanks! You look good too" Mikan said cheerfully

"Don't be so full of yourself. I'm not yet done talking" Natsume said as he looked straight to Mikan's eyes "You look good compare to a pig" Natsume said as he smirked and left the dumbfounded girl.

"What did you say?!" Mikan shouted as she walked towards Natsume and throw insults to him.

"Anyway, what are we going to do in your school?" Mikan asked as Natsume sighed.

"I'm going to transfer you there. It's my mom's idea" Natsume said as Mikan nodded

"Oh…what is the name of the school?" Mikan asked as Natsume gritted his teeth.

"Why are you asking so many questions?!" Mikan blinked many times and kept quiet.

"Sorry…I'm just curious" Mikan pouted as Natsume sighed

"Fine. We owned that school. It is a school where the rich people study and the name is, Todai University" Natsume said as he opened the door of his red Cayman Porsche.

"Hey, aren't you going to open the door for me?" Mikan asked, again.

"I'll only open the door if the woman is my type" Natsume said and started the engine while Mikan glared at him and opened the door.

"Don't sit there in front. You're not my girlfriend or something" Natsume said as Mikan closed her eyes looking pissed.

"It's my choice where to sit" Mikan slammed the door and buckled up.

"Stupid" muttered Natsume as Mikan rolled her eyes ignoring the insult.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Wake up" Natsume shook Mikan's body as Mikan opened her eyes and wiped her saliva away. Natsume looked at her, disgusted by her actions.

"We're already here?" Mikan asked for the umpteenth time

"What do you think?" Mikan walked in front of the gate.

"Oh my god" Natsume smiled a little "I cannot believe it! Is this a school?! It's more believable if you're going to say that this is a hotel or mall!" Mikan shrieked and jump like a child.

"Gosh! This is a school?! I can't believe it!" Mikan said

"Then don't" Natsume said and walked inside as Mikan jaw dropped.

"You're such a jerk!" Mikan shouted catching the attention of every student at the gate.

"You stupid girl" Natsume walked to her and hold her wrist.

"Ouch! Let me go!" Mikan shouted as Natsume glared at her "Sorry" Mikan said scarred of the glare that he sent.

Mikan was so shocked. It was her first time seeing a school with a mall, hotel, accessible to ocean, swimming pool, oval, and many more facilities! It was like a city within a city!

"Open the door this is Natsume Hyuuga" Natsume told the guard as the guard opened the door revealing a man around 45-50 year old.

"Natsume-sama" The man muttered under his breath as Mikan jumped from Natsume's back

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you!" Mikan said cheerfully

"Hi Miss Sakura. Have a seat" The man said as Mikan walked towards the chair but Natsume hold her wrist, again.

"What is it Natsume?" Mikan asked

"I have a date so I'm in a hurry, Lei. Enroll this stupid" Natsume said as he opened the door. "She's going to be a regular student here starting tomorrow" and walked towards his car with Mikan.

"Date with whom?" Mikan said as Natsume looked at her.

"When are you going to stop asking questions?" Natsume said as he punched numbers in his cell phone. "Is this low bat?" He asked no one as he charged it. "It's not working" He looked at Mikan as Mikan shrugged.

"I don't know!" Mikan smiled at him.

"Remember that you spilled your coke on this cell phone?" Natsume asked Mikan

"Ah! I remember it though what I know is I spilled it on your shirt not on your cell phone" Mikan said as Natsume smirked

"You're really a stupid" Natsume muttered under his breath as Mikan smiled at him.

"Pay for it" Mikan chocked at the air

"What?! I said I spilled it on your shirt not on your cell phone! And if ever I really did it, you should just buy a new cell phone! You are so rich!!" Mikan whined while closing her eyes and jumping again and again.

"Hey, did you already forget that nowadays no one's accepting sorry or thank you?" Natsume said as Mikan cried

"That's only for the people who are not rich! Natsume, please forgive me! I don't have enough money because I'm poor!" Mikan said as Natsume pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"This is worth 5o k. Buy one, exactly like this on Saturday. I'll give you the money" Natsume said as Mikan smiled

"Really?"

"You'll pay it by working as my **personal maid**" Mikan's jaw dropped as Natsume continue walking.

"I really hate you! I despise you so much Hyuuga!" Natsume hold her mouth and looked at her eyes

"Shut the hell up" and started the engine while Mikan pouted and took a seat at the back of the car.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Natsume stopped his car in front of the mall named 'Strawberries'

"Hey, Long time no see" Natsume said as the blonde guy smiled

"Yeah. Who's that girl?" the blonde guy asked

"Some stupid girl" Natsume replied

"She might hear you" the blonde guy said while starring at the sleeping girl's face

"She's my fiancée" Natsume grunted as Ruka's eyes widen

"What?!"

"That's also my reaction" Natsume chuckled as Ruka shook his head.

"Are you serious?!" Ruka asked as Natsume nodded.

"We're going to pick Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko" Natsume said as Ruka slowly nodded

"O…k…"

After a few minutes they've already arrived at the Hotel which was named 'Imperial Hotel of Tokyo'

"Hi there, cousin. I brought Youichi with me" The raven haired girl said as Natsume nodded

"Ok, where are Nonoko and Anna?" Natsume asked

"Here!" the blue haired girl who is Nonoko and the pink haired girl who is Anna said in unison.

"Who's she?" The four of them namely; Youichi, Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko asked while pointing at the sleeping Mikan

"Fiancée of Natsume" Ruka answered for Natsume

"What will happen to Iku?" Anna asked

"As if I'll let that stupid girl marry me" Natsume paused then continued "Hop in or else I'll leave" Natsume threaten

"Natsume? What's happening? Where are we? And most is who are they?" Mikan asked Natsume

"I thought you're already done asking" Natsume groaned as he stepped on the gas and run away.

"I'm Anna and this is Nonoko" Anna said as she pointed Nonoko

"Hello! I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" Mikan said as Hotaru, Ruka, and Youichi introduced their selves too.

As the time passed all of them are laughing because of Mikan except for Hotaru and Natsume but still they're smiling a little

"You're so funny, Mikan" Anna said while laughing

"My jaw's aching!" Nonoko said as Youichi nodded on agreement

"You sure are stupid" Youichi said

"I agree" Natsume said as Mikan let out a fake smile "Meanies"

"So cute" Ruka said as Mikan smiled and let her fake smile throw, out of the scene.

"Thanks, Ruka-kun" Mikan said as Natsume rolled his eyes

"Cute?"

Natsume stopped the car in front of a coffee shop named as a '**Caffé Veloce'**

"Give me your cell phone" Natsume said as Mikan raised her eye brows

"And why?" Mikan asked

"That's because I have no cell phone. I'm going to call my girlfriend" Natsume said as Mikan put her cell phone out and give it to him.

"Good" He dialed the number of his girlfriend

**Natsume**/ _Iku_

**Hello, Iku**

_Natsume! I've been waiting for your call!_

**This is not my cell phone. My cell phone were broken.**

_I see_

**I'm here in front of the coffee shop. Come out**

_Ok! _

"Natsume!" Iku opened the door and sat at the chair beside Natsume.

"Who's that?" Iku asked while pointing at Mikan with her index finger.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you!" Mikan pulled her right hand waiting for Iku to take it.

"So what if your name is Mikan? I mean, you _don't belong_ here" Iku said as Mikan gulped and let her hands down.

"I'm sorry if I don't belong here" Mikan smiled

"Who's this bitch Natsume?" Iku asked Natsume but Natsume stayed quiet

"Wait here girl. I don't care what you think of me but don't you ever tell in front of my face that I'm a bitch which…is not true" Mikan said as she started fixing her things. "Thanks for giving me my worst day ever" Mikan opened the door and slammed it.

"Duh…what a lousy slut" Iku said as Ruka looked at her

"You know what Iku, you've already reached the limit" Ruka said as he opened the door. "Mikan!" then shouted

"Natsume, you better choose a girl that you'll love next time" Hotaru said and run with Ruka while Anna and Nonoko shook their heads then followed Hotaru and Ruka.

"What did I do wrong? Tsk…" Iku rolled her eyes

"You did such a bad thing, Iku. I can't believe you'd do that" Natsume said and let the car run away from the coffee shop

"What?!" Iku laughed "Who's she anyway?"

"My _**fiancee**_"

_(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •.__** THE END**__ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)_

A/N: Done in chapter two. Thanks for the people who reviewed! I'm so glad that I have you all, my adorable readers!

Special thanks to:

_Angelji_

 My first reviewer! Thank you so much!

_Interaction_

 Yay! I miss you!! Thanks for your kind review! Hehehe kindest review ever, huh…btw, I wanna read your stories!

_Dominiqueanne_

 Wow! You're really my reader and reviewer! I'll always expect your reviews!

_oreocat101_

 I'll update them all and that's a promise! Thankies for your review!!

_lucia096_

 Cute?! O.O thanks! I'm glad you like it!!

_Luna Harmony_

 Really?? Thanks! I'm glad that you found it really cool and creative! I'm flattered!

_tsubasa22_

 The nurse hahaha! Wait for him in the next next next next next hehehehe next chapter wait and see him in the story :P

_BlackRain105_

 Ate Telle! Thanks for pointing the wrong grammars hihihi

I'm glad that you all enjoyed it! Hope you'll all wait for my next episode! Thank you my first chapter reviewers!

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	3. The Start of Something New

100 days living with you

Uwah!

100 days living with you

◄███▓▒░░.**D**ay**O**ne.░░▒▓███ ►

-**P**_A_R**T** _T_W**O**-

**T**_h_e **S**_t_a**r**_t_ o**f **_s_o**m**_e_t**h**_i_n**g** _n_**e**_w_

"Oh right, how could I possibly believe you?" Iku said while rolling her eyes as Natsume sighed

"Fine, don't believe it. I don't care" Natsume said as Iku glared at him.

"How do you expect me to believe you? I'm your girlfriend Natsume!" Iku said angrily as Natsume stepped on the break.

"So what if you are my girlfriend? It doesn't mean I can't have a fiancée?!" Iku closed her eyes looking pissed.

"I don't care if you already have a fiancée. You are only mine Natsume, mine!" Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"Who said I'm yours? You are just my girlfriend not my wife" Natsume said as Iku pull out an envelope from her bag.

"Go to my birthday Party and bring that slut with you," Iku said as Natsume accepted the invitation.

"She is not a slut," Iku rolled her eyes and got off the car.

'_You are going to regret what you did to me, you slut'_

... ღ • • ღ ...

"So, what happened?" a girl with a blond hair asked.

"She said I don't belong there and suddenly asked Natsume 'who's that bitch?' I was so pissed so I said straight to her, the things I don't want," Mikan explained as she put the bread inside her mouth "and fo thank thash he'sh my fianci he dirdrth do arnythang?" Mikan said as the girl with a blond hair laughed –And to think that he's my fiancé he didn't do anything?-

"Don't talk when your mouth is full silly! You look stupid!" Mikan pouted as she drinks the strawberry juice beside her.

"Sometimes Nana-Chan you are cruel" the blond girl named Nana laughed more.

"Sorry! Hahahaha but you look so cute Mikan-chan" Nana said as Mikan smiled.

"Thanks for listening Nana-chan. Oh well, I got to go maybe Mrs. Hyuuga is looking for me" Mikan said as she bid her goodbye to Nana.

... ღ • • ღ ...

Talking about the Hyuuga's Mansion…

"What happened to my Mikan?? Where did she go?! Natsume!" Natsume glared at his friends.

"Auntie please calm down I know Mikan will be alright" Hotaru paused, "Right, Nogi?" Ruka nodded and smiled.

"Imai-san said is true" Ruka said as Nonoko and Anna nodded.

"If ever she didn't come back home and gone I'm going to give you a punishment, Natsume!" Natsume groaned while twirling his ears with his index finger.

"Yeah yeah right…whatever" Mrs. Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched as Hotaru and Ruka stopped her from attacking his son.

"Don't worry mom. I think that girl will not hesitate to go home since she has nowhere to go" Natsume sighed as Mrs. Hyuuga fixed her dress.

"Fine. Look for her so you all will be useful" Natsume raised his eyebrows

"What do you think of me a poli--" Hotaru pulled Natsume out of the door as Mrs. Hyuuga put her hands on her hips.

"Let's go and stop saying stupid things cousin," Hotaru said and continued pulling Natsume out of the Mansion.

"Stop it Hotaru. Hey! Hey!!" Hotaru banged the door as she forced Natsume to go inside the car.

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Whe—where am I?" Mikan said with a question mark at the top of her head.

"Am I still inside the…earth?" Mikan blinked as she saw a very big screen.

"Shi…shi…what's that? Shi…bu…ya? Shibuya??" Mikan bite her lower lips as she looked around here

"What's this ppppppllllaaaaccceeee??" The people who were busy doing their own business stopped and looked at her. Specifically she caught the attention of all the people in the shibuya.

... ღ • • ღ ...

"That stupid girl…" Natsume muttered under his breath as he kept on walking, looking at the every people that he meet on the road.

"Um…is it possible that Mikan-chan was at the Shibuya?" Anna-chan said as Nonoko looked at her

"Why did you say that?" Nonoko asked

"Because…I can just feel it?"

"Hey Cousin go look…for…" Hotaru looked to her right and left but there's no sign of Natsume

"Where's Natsume nii-chan?" Youchi asked as Hotaru smiled

"He's going to Shibuya right now." Hotaru said as Nonoko, Anna, Youihi, and Ruka blinked

"Whhhaaattt??"

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Umm…can I ask where the station for Tokyo is?" Mikan asked a girl but she just ignored Mikan. Mikan sighed and took a sit at the bench.

"Every people I ask is ignoring me…I'm tired and my foot hurts. I don't want to wear these high heels anymore" Mikan said while massaging her foot.

"Hey there, babe. What's your name? Do you need a hottie?" A boy with a dark blue hair asked Mikan.

"I need a help. Where's the station of Tokyo?" Mikan asked with a smile.

"Well, I'm not helping with just a thank you" the boy said "By the way, my name is Wein" Wein said as Mikan nodded.

"Alright well my name is Mikan. Um what do you want me to do for you to help me?" Mikan smiled as Wein smirked.

"Let's go to a darker place. It's much more fun if it's dark" Wein slipped his hands to Mikan's thigh as Mikan shivered.

"He—Hey…Please stop!" Mikan tried to push Wein but she didn't succeed.

"Oh come on…who said I'll stop if you'll tell me to stop?" Wein asked with a smirked. Mikan tried to stop from crying but it's too late. Her tears run down to her face with a though of

'_Natsume, please… help me…'_

"Shit where's that girl! The Shibuya is not a good place for an innocent girl like her!" Natsume continued to curse under his breath by the time that he saw Mikan at the bench with a boy who's cupping her chin and trying to kiss her.

"What the fuck?!" Natsume walked towards the bench and stand behind them.

"Will you get your fucking hands off her?" Natsume glared at Wein as Wein raised his eyebrows.

"What the heck do you want? She's my girl so back off!" Wein said as Natsume laughed.

"Hey, Mikan you never mentioned that you have a boyfriend." Natsume said to Mikan as Mikan shook her head.

"He is not my boyfriend and never will be!" Mikan shouted as she wiped her tears away.

"Hey dude who are you to her anyway?" Wein asked as Natsume looked at him.

"Nahh she's just my fiancée. Any problem with it?" Natsume asked as he smirked.

"Tch…" Wein walked away as Mikan cried while she sat at the bench covering her face with her two hands. She was shivering.

"Oi…don't cry anymore. Come on, hop in my car and I'll go take you home" Natsume walked towards her as he stretched his hands with a handkerchief. Mikan looked at him as she suddenly stood up and hug him.

"I'm so afraid…thank you, Natsume" Mikan said as Natsume let out a small smile.

"You are so dramatic" Natsume brushed Mikan's hair "But I'm glad you're alright" Mikan nodded as she sniffed.

... ღ • • ღ ...

"See? Told you all! Mikan's at the Shibuya!" Anna said holding her cell phone.

"Where are they now?" Nonoko asked

"Oh wait. I'm going to ask" Anna said as she put the cell phone beside her ears "Natsume-san where are you now?"

"_We're here at the Café Veloce"_

"I see…when are you two going home?" Anna asked.

"_Whenever I want to. I want to have a sit first"_

"Hey cousin, are you going to bring Mikan at the motel?" Hotaru asked.

"_Oh shut up Hotaru."_

"Can I talk to Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"_You can't. She's admiring the ambiance here at the cafe"_

"Why? Is she too beautiful while admiring it that's why you don't want to disturb her?" Ruka asked as they heard Natsume groaned on the phone.

"_Oi stupid. They wanted to talk to you"_

"_Huh? Oh…Anna-chan!"_

"This is Ruka, Mikan-chan."

"_Ruka!! Hahaha sorry that I made you all worry!"_

"Who said that I worry?" Hotaru said

"_Aww that hurts Hotaru-chan!"_

"Tch…anyway this is my phone and you are wasting my load so bye."

"_Bye!!"_

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Hahaha Hotaru-chan and you are so much alike" Mikan smiled as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"She's evil I'm just a demon" Mikan laughed as Natsume sipped his coffee.

"Oh! What do we have here?" Mikan looked up as her eyes widen

"What do you want Iku?" Natsume asked.

"I don't want anything from you but from Mikan…" Iku looked at Mikan as Mikan ignored her and put the garlic bread inside her mouth. "Mikan, you will go to my birthday party, right?" Iku asked as Mikan chocked. Mikan tried to drink her coffee but she spilled it since it's hot.

"Oh sorry!" Mikan wiped her face with a napkin.

"It's alright…so?"

"Don't worry, don't worry! I'll go and that's my promise!" Mikan smiled still coughing a little.

"Oh alright! Thank you! Bye Natsume" Iku kissed Natsume on his lips as Mikan gulped and closed her eyes.

"Umm…Rated M?" Mikan said as Iku smirked and walked away.

_(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •.__** THE END**__ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)_

A/N: ummm…please don't kill me for not updating soon! TT I'm so sorry!! Hope you like it :D R&R!

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	4. Her Worst Party

100 days living with you

◄███▓▒░░.**D**ay**T**wo.░░▒▓███ ►

-**P**_A_R**T** _ONE_-

**H**_e_r **w**_o_r**s**_t_ **p**_a_r**t**_y_

"Where are we going Natsume?" Mikan asked as Natsume looked at her. She smiled then Natsume sighed.

"It's for you to find out" Natsume said as Anna and Nonoko giggled

"Eh? Mou…" Mikan pouted as Ruka giggled with them too

"Will all of you stop giggling?? It's annoying!" Hotaru shouted as they tried to stop from giggling but then after a minute they broke out with a laugh.

"Waa don't laugh! I'm getting more and more curious!!" Mikan pouted again as Natsume looked at Mikan.

"You'll see it when we're already there so stop being curious" Natsume said as Anna and Nonoko nodded

"Natsume-san is right!" Nonoko said as Mikan sighed

"Fine…"

'_But I'm really, really curious!'_

"Mr. Hyuuga-sama we're already here" The driver said as Natsume nodded

"What are you waiting for?" Natsume asked as the driver sweat dropped and looked at Mikan who's already outside of the car with glittering eyes.

"-Sigh- stupid…" Natsume smirked as Mikan waved at him

"Natsume! What are you doing there?! Let's go inside!" Mikan said as Natsume smiled a little

"Coming…" He replied as he gets off the car. "You stupid…" he whispered to Mikan's ear

"Stupid? Me? Again? Why??" Mikan raised her eyebrows as Natsume smirked

"As what I expect from a poor girl like you? You have to wait for the driver to open the door for you" Natsume said as Mikan glared at him

"Well, sorry for being poor and stupid! At least I am not like Iku-san who is--" Mikan hold her mouth as she bite her lips and run away inside the Parlor named 'Stylish' while Natsume shook his head and started to walk towards the entrance of the parlor.

"Welcome Natsume-sama" a girl greeted as Natsume let out a groan and ignored the girl. He took a seat on the chair as a girl walk towards him and holds his shoulders

"Sir, what do you want me to do?" the girl asked.

"Give me a massage, a manicure, pedicure and foot spa" the girl nodded as the girl started massaging his head "You know who's my fiancée, right?" Natsume asked

"Yes sir…" the girl answered

"Make her beautiful as you can. I don't want to go with a girl that's as ugly as you" the girl gulped as she hurriedly sent the message to her manager.

"Hahaha your joke is so funny, Anna!" Mikan continued laughing as a girl suddenly pulled her and let her sit at the chair. Mikan blinked many times and wondered

"I'm sorry Ms. Mikan-sama but Natsume-sama wished you to be beautiful as we can" the manager said as Mikan blinked again and again

"Eh?"

"Please close your eyes" a girl said

"Eh?" Mikan asked

"Please close you mouth" another girl said

"Eh??"

"Wa-wait! What are you doing to me!!" Mikan asked but that didn't stop the girls from fixing her.

"Mikan, relax…their not going to kill you" Anna said

"But what are they going to do to me??" Mikan asked in panic as Nonoko smiled

"They're going to make you beautiful so follow the things that they're going to say" Nonoko said as Mikan sighed

"Alright, since you all are here there's nothing to be afraid of!" Mikan said as a girl touched her hair

"Mam, what kind of haircut do you want?" the girl asked as Mikan shrugged

"I don't know…" Mikan said as the manager take a look at her.

"Don't touch her hair with scissors rather," Mikan looked at them with a question mark on top of her head "Make her hair shiny and attractive" the girls made their move. They put cream on Mikan's hair and massaged it. After it, they put a cloth and pulled her body towards the steamer. It's a perfect Hot Oil for her curly hair.

"Wow…" The only word left for Mikan.

"Mikan, while they're making you beautiful…want me to tell a story?" Anna said as Mikan nodded with her eyes close.

"The Hyuuga family owns the biggest companies. All business that they establish will always be a big hit to the people. The first business that they worked on is the Todai University. At first the people were wondering why the Hyuuga's bought the biggest part of that street; they didn't know that the Hyuuga's will make one of the biggest schools in the world. Their next project is the Strawberries. It is also one of the biggest malls in the world. The mall is full of facilities and really helpful for business minded people. It is the first mall who separated the mall for class A, B, and C. Class A for the very rich people like Natsume. Class B for those who are not that rich and you can say they're the 'Middle class'. Class C for the people who can't afford things that much." Nonoko said as Mikan's eyes widen

"You mean, that mall's owner is Natsume?? What the!!" Mikan said as Anna laughed

"Not just the mall. Their third one is the Imperial Hotel of Tokyo. The most famous Hotel in Japan. It's a hotel for the extremely rich people. The hotel has the biggest amount of entrance fee and they have the most expensive foods in the world. When you go inside you have your own world. People there must respect and must follow the customers; they're not allowed to turn away people even if they look like they don't have money to pay. Next is the Café Veloce. This café has the most expensive coffee beans in Japan. It was freshly made from espresso maker and served with a gold cup. Their cakes are especially made for customers. The customers will choose a cake flavor or they'll blend flavors on their own. The café has the most fantastic ambiance in all the café's here in Japan. Facilities are amazing too, if ever you want to sleep with a coffee there's a room for you, if you have a meeting group there's a room for you too, if you're just waiting your room is in the lobby, if you want to study the library is waiting for you. It is almost perfect" Anna said with glittering eyes.

"That hotel and that fantastic café were owned by them too?? I, the fiancée of the owner?!" Mikan blinked twice with her mouth wide open.

"Mam, please don't move too much" a girl said as Mikan sweat dropped

"Sorry…"

"Mikan…"

"Hm? What is it? Anna? Nonoko?" Mikan asked

"You look fabulous!" Anna and Nonoko chorused as Mikan raised her eyebrows

"What?" Mikan asked

"Look at the mirror dummy" Hotaru said as Mikan faced the mirror. She dropped her jaw and touched her face.

"Is this me? Maybe my spirit migrated to other body!" Mikan shrieked

"You look…beautiful" Ruka muttered with a blush as Mikan smiled at him making him blush even more.

"Thanks!" Mikan said

"We—welcome…" Ruka replied

"Guys, why aren't you fixing yourselves?" Mikan asked

"You two will go first before us…" Anna answered

"I see…umm…what am I going to wear?" Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and smiled.

"A beautiful dress like you" Anna and Nonoko said in unison

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Natsume, don't you want to go see Mikan?" Ruka asked as Natsume looked at him

"After she got dressed" Natsume replied as Ruka nodded

"Okay…"

... ღ • • ღ ...

"This is perfect" Anna said as Nonoko put out the beautiful pink dress from the cabinet as Mikan's eyes widen.

"That's fabulous" Mikan's eyes glittered as Anna pushed her inside the bathroom.

"Hurry up! Put this on!!" Anna said jumping like a child.

"Ok! Ok! Waaa!" Mikan jumped too and closed the door.

The color of the dress is hot pink and a sleeveless with flowers on the right side vertically. At the lower part of the gown was full of flowers too.

Mikan opened the door as Anna and Nonoko's jaw dropped.

"Go-gorgeous" Nonoko said

"You are so…elegant" Anna said as Mikan smiled

"Really?" Mikan asked as she turned around.

"Hotaru, which one looks better, will she let her hair down like that or is she going to tie it all at the back of her head?" Nonoko asked as Hotaru walked towards Mikan.

"Hmm…tie it all but let this little amount of hair down. Right and Left." Hotaru said as Anna fixed Mikan's hair.

Mikan's make-up: pink eye lash, slightly pink blush-on, pink lip stick, a little amount of foundation, and powder.

"Done…" Anna wiped her dropping sweat as Mikan pouted

"Sorry to bother you, guys…" Mikan said

"Don't mind us! You look really beautiful, Mikan!" Nonoko said as Anna and Hotaru nodded.

"Let's call your beloved fiancé" Hotaru said with a smirk as Mikan choked on the air.

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Hey, Cousin…wanna see you gorgeous fiancée?" Hotaru asked Natsume as Natsume sighed.

"Please erase the word gorgeous" Natsume said as he rolled his eyes

"Prepare your tissue you might drool and your nose might bleed" Hotaru smirked

"Tch…hurry up will you?" Natsume said as Mikan slowly walked out of the room.

"She's hot…" Ruka said holding his nose with his hanky.

"Oh my gosh she is not the girl that I saw before!" the manager said as she held her mouth with her hands

"Un…de…undefined…description…" Natsume said as he took a seat trying his best to ignore Mikan's existence.

"Ne, Natsume. Are we going to the party now?" Mikan asked as Natsume stood up and ignored Mikan's question "Hey! I'm asking you here!!"

"Shut up! I'll go to the bathroom to get dress! Do you want to come with me?" Natsume glared at Mikan as Mikan let out a fake smile with a sweat drop.

"Sorry…?" Natsume let out a sigh as he entered the bathroom with his black tux.

... ღ • • ღ ...

"What?! Hahaha I can't believe it!" Mikan said as she laughed furiously.

"Its true Mikan! And you know he even glared at the girl!" Nonoko said as they laughed.

"Waaa! My stomach hurts already!" Mikan said as Natsume cut their happy conversation by coming out of the bathroom. Natsume let his fingers run through his hair as Nonoko and Anna blushed while Mikan didn't stop from laughing so Hotaru poked her head.

"Ouch! Hotaru, why did you do that?" Mikan pouted as she looked at Anna and Nonoko while they pointed at Natsume who was standing at the door.

"Let's go or else we're going to be late" Mikan blinked as she gulped. She walked towards Natsume and touched his face but Natsume slapped her hands away "What are you doing, you idiot?!"

"Nothing" Mikan smiled "I just can't believe that you look like an angel today" Mikan laughed as she hit the table beside her "Ouch…"

"Oh really? Well I didn't know you can look like a lady too" Natsume said sarcastically as he walked away.

"What?! Oh come on you're already pissed with just a joke?" Mikan said as she followed Natsume behind.

"Who are you talking to? Yourself? You're the one looking pissed here" Natsume replied but they continued walking towards the parking area. Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Ruka just sighed and shook their heads.

"Lovers quarrel" Anna said

"Yeah…" Nonoko agreed

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Is Natsume already here?" Iku asked the man near the stairs

"Not yet, Iku-sama. He's not yet here" the man replied as Iku rolled her eyes "Ugh!"

"Natsume, is this a house? Why does it look like a forest?" Mikan asked. Their already at the party of Iku and their walking at the red carpet catching the attention of everyone.

"This is their resort, stupid" Natsume answered as he put Mikan's arms around his arms.

"H-hey!"

"Just shut up and be confident" Mikan tried to be free from Natsume's arms. She slapped and pulled her arms away from it. Natsume glared at her as she glared at him too.

"Oh! Mr. Natsume-sama!...and…?" the man near the stairs said as Mikan smiled

"Hello! You can call me Mikan-chan!" Natsume hit Mikan with his elbow "Aw!" Mikan glared at him.

"Please announce us now." Natsume said ignoring Mikan's glare "She's my fiancée" the man nodded with a question mark on top of his head.

"Please welcome, Mr. Natsume Hyuuga and his fiancée!" Iku run to Natsume as she pushed Mikan away and place herself beside Natsume before the lights focused on them. The people clap their hands with a wide smile.

"Okay…so what am I doing here?" Mikan asked no one in particular as she saw Natsume holding Iku's hands.

"What are you doing Iku?" Natsume whispered as he tried to put Iku's hands away from him.

"I told you, you're only mine" Iku whispered back. Natsume didn't reply and just let them see the people together.

"Um…nii-chan…can you announce who I am? I just want to here my name!" Mikan said as she tried to smile but she was so pissed. "Is my smile good?" Mikan asked the man as he just nodded to Mikan. "I'm Mikan Sakura"

"Please welcome Ms. Mikan Sakura!" the people looked at her as she walked and smiled at them while the people wondered who she is.

After the introduction Mikan walked at the buffet table as she put plenty of foods on her plate. She looked for a table where she can sit and eat her food.

"What a jerk…" Mikan muttered as she eats the fried chicken angrily. "I'm so not going to talk to him anymore" Mikan said as she glared at the star apple "You insensitive raven hair jerk!" Mikan stab the star apple with her fork as she threw it somewhere.

... ღ • • ღ ...

Natsume finally got out from the grip of Iku so here he is finding the brunette. He saw the angry brunette while murmuring things about the things he doesn't want to know. He smiled and walked near the brunette.

"I'm going to kill him like this!" Mikan cut the fried chicken into halves as Natsume blinked twice with a gulp.

_Sometimes girls are too scary no not sometimes…always and forever_

"Argh! What am I being angry for?! It's not as if I want to be his fiancée??" Mikan said as Natsume smirked

_Agree._

"But he's so rude! I don't know what to do there when he left me out of the blue with that ugly man!" Mikan whined as Natsume tried to stop his laugh.

"Hey." Natsume called in a serious tone.

"Natsume?" Mikan gulped not even looking at Natsume.

"Yeah? What is it? Oh sorry, I'm not Natsume. I'm the rude one you're talking about" Mikan sweat dropped as she let out a fake laugh

"You heard me? Haha…that's only a joke" Mikan said as Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm sorry if I left you out there." Mikan raised her eyebrows as she tried to stop from laughing.

"What? Did I hear it right? You said sorry to me?" Mikan asked

"Whatever" Natsume walked away as Mikan tried to caught his arms

"Ouch!" Mikan bend her knees as she bore the ache of her right foot.

"What happened?" Natsume asked

"It's nothing" Natsume sighed as he looked on Mikan's foot.

"What are you saying it's nothing? Look, it's swollen!" Natsume shouted as he hit it.

"Hey! It hurts you know?!" Mikan whined

"Oh shut up! You told me it was nothing!" Natsume said angrily as Mikan glared at him.

"If you know that it hurts so much you shouldn't have hit it!" Mikan answered him.

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Iku. Look, Natsume is talking with a girl and they look like a couple" the girl giggled as Iku looked at Mikan and Natsume

"Oh" Iku smirked "She's just a girl somewhere…Natsume is a gentleman you know" Iku said as the girls nodded

"Really? But I saw her with Natsume before entering" a girl butted in

"Just watch and learn" Iku said with a smirk

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Hey, I need to go inside" Natsume said

"Why?" Mikan asked

"Because I'm going to put ice on it" Natsume answered while pointing the swollen foot of Mikan.

"Alright" As Natsume walked away Mikan saw Iku and her friends getting nearer and nearer to her.

"Hey I didn't have the chance to say Happy--" Iku poured her red wine on Mikan's face as someone hold her wrist.

"Iku! What are you doing?!" A boy said as Iku rolled her eyes

"You again? Please don't touch me with your filthy hands Vick" Iku glared at the boy named Vick.

"Did Mikan do such a thing for you to pour a wine on her face?!" Vick said as Mikan raised her eyebrows

_How did he know my name? I don't even know him?!_

_(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •.__** THE END**__ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)_

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	5. Jealousy Between Them?

100 days living with you

◄███▓▒░░.**D**ay**T**wo.░░▒▓███ ►

-**P**_A_R**T** _TWO_-

**Jealousy between them?!**

The moon's light scattered around a pink bed room of a girl. A sudden urge of her to take a shower has made her pulled out her dress and pick up a white towel in her cabinet, then she walked towards a door while behind of it is a pure white bathroom with a soothing sound playing. She opened the shower, closing her eyes as she let the warm water runs through her skin. She continued humming a tone with a soothing pitch then she sighed, remembering what happened that night. It was the time that she got confused of her own feelings.

"Mikan Sakura, what's exactly happening to you?" She asked her self as she flattens her back on the wall, heaving a big sigh.

╔═. .══════╗  
_**FLASHBACK!**_  
╚══════. .═╝

"Excuse myself for interruption." Mikan smiled awkwardly and all of them turned their attention to her. Then she continued, "I just wanted to know, curiosity coming up to me. How did you know my name?" She looked up to Vick and gave him a two blink of an eye.

"Pardon for my rudeness of not telling who I am." Vick bowed to Mikan and all Mikan could do is smile back to him. "My name is Vick and I'm a current nurse. I once become a nurse of your grand father."

Mikan's jaw dropped, and for some reason she cannot bring back her jaw to its position. She got shocked and so she thought of some words to come up with the conversation.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked and bowed in front of her then take a look on Mikan's foot.

"Ah! It's nothing. No worries." Mikan left a fake smile while trying hard on keeping her red face.

"Well, guess that your heels are too high for you." Vick said, smiling at her.

"Don't pretend that you can level up to us. You're not as beautiful as me." Iku said catching a glare from Vick.

"It's true that I'm not as pretty as you are but because I'm going to attend a grand party like this, don't you think that I should try to be pretty even once?" Mikan asked, looking at the eyes of Iku as she diverted her eyes to her right.

"Let me see." Vick slightly bend Mikan's foot as Mikan shrieked, "It hurts!" Vick looked out of the corners of his eyes then ignored his existence; continue on what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Natsume half-closed his eyes as Vick smirked.

"Why? Does it matter?" Vick snapped still not looking on Natsume.

"Yes it is." Natsume answered.

"And why?" Slowness overcame to Vick's voice.

"Because she is my fiancée." With that everyone looked at them.

"Natsume…" Mikan muttered under her breath.

"Natsume! What are you talking about?!" Iku screeched, looking worried about some spoilage.

"Tch." Vick smirked, "Your jokes are lame, Hyuuga."

"I never joked." Natsume grumbled.

"Thanks for the ice, Hyuuga." Vick snatched the ice bag and put it on Mikan's foot.

"Mikan, go outside after your treatment." Natsume scooted forward.

"If you are her fiancé, you would not leave her here." From what Vick said Natsume braked like he'd crashed into an invisible wall.

"Say whatever you want." He continued walking leaving them behind. Iku gave Mikan a glare then cling on to Natsume.

"Lame jokes won't work on me." Mikan gave him a stare as she stood up and dusted her dress.

"It's not a joke. Natsume doesn't have the time to give some jokes." Mikan said as she smiled at him, "Thanks for the treatment, Nurse Vick" She shifted forward and started walking.

"You too?" Vick wondered.

She started walking,

"Ah~!" but she failed to do so.

Her foot started to get numb and it's like there's a hand stopping her from walking.

'_My feet is getting numb'_

"What happened?" Vick said, worrying can be seen in his face.

"I'm sorry; I got shocked for some reason." Mikan reasoned as Vick raised his eyebrow.

"Are you serious? You know what, you should rest."

Mikan wasn't able to talk back. She just closed her eyes enduring the pain and followed Vick inside the house. When they're already in front of a door's room she looked at Vick's eyes and she made a vague sound in her throat. _'I wonder why he looks so happy.' _

"What are you starring at?" He gave her a bright smile and for some reason a crimson flushes spread up from under her collar.

She put her two hands on her cheeks and said, "It's nothing. I just think I'm not supposed to go in there." Mikan turned to her right and started to walk away from Vick.

"Alright if that's what you wanted." Vick dogged her steps.

"Oh! Let's take a look at the garden!" Mikan jumped her steps like a child towards her destination.

"Wait. I think we're disturbing someone." Vick stopped Mikan by holding her arms. Mikan gave him a short side-glance "Why?" She looked at the garden. Her mouth opened wide together with her eyes, not believing what she's seeing right now.

"It's better to bring you home, Mikan." Vick interrupted Mikan's thoughts.

"Yeah, you're right." She gave him a fake smile even though sadness can be seen through her eyes.

... ღ • • ღ ...

He was sitting at the sofa with the television switch on but he couldn't keep his eyes focused on it. He was just starring blankly at the door behind it with a name 'Mikan ONLY' on it. He tapped his forehead, thinking of what happened at that night.

"Natsume Hyuuga, are you crazy?" He asked his self, and shook his head.

╔═. .══════╗  
_**FLASHBACK!**_  
╚══════. .═╝

"Natsume, let's go at the garden. I'll show you something." Iku smiled at Natsume who is drinking his champagne.

"Alright." He obliged, standing up and following the girl before him.

"Come quicker, Natsume." She pouted making him smile.

"You've gone insane, Iku." She winked at him and laughed.

"You know that love makes people insane." She said, continued laughing.

"Here's my gift for you." She gave it to Natsume as he smiled at her.

"Thanks." Then suddenly, Natsume stopped smiling.

"What happened?" Iku followed Natsume's stare as she saw Mikan and Vick. "They seem so closed, right?" she smiled at Natsume but soon she rolled her eyes.

"Too close." Natsume started walking as Iku glared at Mikan without Mikan noticing it.

They were not making any sound. She keeps on wondering of what he's thinking as she saw someone coming. Two people that seems familiar to her.

"Mikan." She said, catching his attention. "Do you…like her?"

"I can't seem to answer your question." He replied, "Because I'm confused between you and her. But there's a pos--"

Natsume's sentence has been cut by the index finger of Iku. She suddenly breathes in and put her lips on him and as time pass by their kiss got deepen.

"Now, are you still confused?" She asked then Natsume noticed a walking figure. His eyes got open wide when he saw her took a look on him and he knows that she got shocked.

"Mikan."

"What?"

"Shit, Mikan saw us." Natsume stood up and started to run.

"So what?! Natsume, we've been together for three years!" Iku hugged Natsume behind his back then she started to cry.

"I have to go Iku." Natsume removed her hands away and looked at her crying face.

"I really can't stop you, right?" Iku asked as Natsume nodded.

"What is the thing that you saw to her that I don't have?" Iku questioned.

"Pithiness."

"Huh?"

"Maybe it is because I pity her being alone in this world." With that, Natsume ran away from Iku and forgot to bring the gift from Iku. She just left out a laugh looking pissed and shook her head.

••••••

"That…that stupid girl." Natsume was waiting inside of his car as he scratched his skin because of itchy mosquito bites.

"I'm going to smack her face." He said then someone knocked on his window. He did not hesitate to open it.

"What is it, Ruka." He asked.

"If you're waiting for Mikan please don't waste your time." Ruka said smiling at him.

"I'm not waiting for that idiot." Natsume lied, rolling his eyes.

"Come on. Lies. Lies Lies. Well, if you are…she already left with Vick. Just telling it to you." Ruka said as he changed his position to his right and started to walk away from the car.

"What the!" Closing the window, he let his car flew away to his house.

... ღ • • ღ ...

The door opened as a shadow appeared. Then the lights opened revealing a girl who looks so tired and sleepy.

"I was waiting for you for almost a day already." Natsume groaned as Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Did I even tell you to wait for me?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know you didn't but I told you to go outside after you had finished treating by your nurse." Natsume stated as Mikan smirked.

"What can I do? The treatment has just finished at this time." She took a sit on one of the sofas and stared at Natsume.

"I was dead bored waiting for you and for that; you'll clean my room as your punishment for one whole week." Natsume said and he stood up, putting his arms on his head.

"Oh yeah? Well, I thought you didn't got bored." Mikan said, putting her two arms beside her waist.

"What? Did you know how many hours I have spent waiting for you?"

"Mr. Hyuuga the great, FYI I saw you kissing Iku so there's no need for you to go tantrum!" Mikan said while half laughing.

"What?" Natsume's eyes widen.

"There's no need for you to get shocked. In fact you don't even have to explain anything to me because I'm just your 'temporary' fiancée, Right?" Mikan who is looking pissed and annoyed, said as Natsume let out a smirk.

"It is obvious that you are jealous, My dear." Natsume putted his hands on Mikan's shoulders and whispered. "I'm sorry if your heart ached."

"Really?! Oh how generous you are! But I'm sorry because I already have Nurse Vick to replace you." Mikan shot back as Natsume's eyes starred at her.

Then he banged the table, "The one I saw you laughing with? Your nurse? Seeing you having fun and while me, suffering from all the mosquitoes!?"

"I didn't tell you to wait for me so don't expect me to pity your mosquito bites." She raised her eyebrow and then rolled her eyes.

"I didn't ask you to pity me." Natsume answered back.

"Whatever, looser." Mikan opened the door of her room but she stopped as soon as she heard Natsume saying,

"Let's just break up and tell it to mom. I can't imagine myself leaving Iku for you." While he opened the television on, choosing a good channel.

Mikan took a big gulp and hit her chest with her closed fist, five times before closing her door.

"Jerk." She said then saw her bathroom's door and started to remove her dress.

"A hot shower can make me forget about him even just for a minute."

... ღ • • ღ ...

"Because I'm really confused of what am I feeling for you." He said. Then he stopped on one channel and starred at Mikan's door.

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :D I made a flashback on it then made the flashback until the present happening. I wonder if you understand the style of writing. You can ask me by leaving a review ^^ and tell me if I have wrong grammars :)


	6. Elite Camp

100 days living with you

◄███▓▒░░.**D**a**y** T**h**r**e**e.░░▒▓███ ►

**E**l**i**t**e** C**a**m**p.**

"Ahhhh!!!!" Mikan's voice covered the whole mansion. Her whole body was trembling from fear and she kept her face under the white pillow.

"Natsumeeee!!!! Uwaaahhh!!!! Naaaattttssssuuummmeee!!!!" Shouting, hoping for someone to come and save her. Luckily, someone banged the door.

"What happened?!" He asked then Mikan pointed the wall while he followed her index finger. Then he saw a dark brown insect with its wings and a long antenna which made his eyebrows twitch.

"Th-there's a c-cockroach..." Her shaking voice was a sign of her fear. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsume glaring at her with that she sweat dropped. Natsume shook his head and walked somewhere away from the room.

"N-Natsume! where are you going??" She called. He came back with an insect killer and sprayed it on the cockroach. After killing the creepy cockroach he put down the insect killer angrily and stared at Mikan.

"Do you know what time it is already? For God's sake, stupid girl. It's already 12mn!" Mikan bit her lower lip and looked at Natsume with teary puppy eyes.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Sorry?!" He slapped his forehead with his right hand and sighed.

"We have somewhere to go tomorrow morning so we have to sleep."

"Eh? Where?"

"I said somewhere, didn't I? Just go to sleep and I'll wake you up tomorrow." Mikan pouted and nodded. She stretched herself as she distributed the blanket equally to her body. Natsume hold the door knob and turned it to the left.

"N-Natsume...?" Mikan got up and looked at him.

"What?"

"Goodnight."

"Hn." He pulled the door but before he closed it,

"Sweet dreams and thank you." Mikan hurriedly flatten her back to the bed and smilled under her blanket.

"Whatever." Natsume said and smirked as he closed the lights and the door.

He walked along the hallway and yawned then he sighed. It was unexpected that his heart skipped a beat by the time he heard Mikan screaming for help. His feelings are over flowing in his body. And the fact that he cannot ignore it which made him so angry with himself is that he was worried about her.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was Saturday morning. The air was filled with happiness with the touch of summer. Everybody seems to find the weather fine so it came to their senses to go out for a summer vacation. But not for a certain boy with the urge of killing the girl beside him.

"Oi. Oi, Idiot." Natsume shook Mikan's body for the umpteenth time and rolled his eyes.

_'Just how many times do I have to shake her like a mad man and call her name?'_

"You dimwit. If you don't wake up as soon as possible I'll leave you." Mikan groaned and slapped Natsume slightly.

"Silly, as if you can? I'm sure your mom will beat you." Mikan said and took her towel. She walked ahead her bathroom and covered her body with the door, "I assume that I will change my clothes later so please wait for me outside."

"Well, I'd like to see your body." Natsume stood up and smirked, "If... there's something great to see on your body."

"PERVERT!" Angry, her face was as red as a ripe tomato and it looks like she's going to explode. Looking around her surroundings, she found herself holding the lotion and soon threw it on Natsume without him noticing it.

BLAG!

Natsume found himself staring at the door with a 'Mikan Sakura' on it. He was holding his nose and soon frowned and groaned. The girl sure is a strong one because he can feel the lump on his head aching like hell.

_'Girls are really scarry.'_

The television was a good idea to kill his boredom so he picked the remote control and switched it on. But his cellphone rang.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Natsume, it's me, Ruka."

"Hey."

"Imai said we might spend some night at the hotel."

"For how many days?"

"Two days and one night only."

"Okay."

"Bye. And please hurry up...I'm going to loose all of my crab cans here."

"Alright, bye."

He dropped the call and let out a sigh. He pity his best friend crying for his crab cans.

"Two days and one night...with her?" With that thought he was disgusted.

"Hey idiot." Natsume knocked thrice, "It's been ages, until what time do you want me to wait for you?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done!"

"Prepare two set of 're going to spend a night somewhere."

"What?!"

"Don't expect me to waste my saliva on telling it again."

"Fine!"

He rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen. Back to the television he found himself more bored which made him really annoyed. Natsume stood up frantically and glared with angered at Mikan's door. Knowing his patience, he can't take this anymore. In any minute he knew he will be crazy, literrally.

"Oi, little girl!"

"Yeah!?"

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!"

"Then you better come out, now!!"

"Shut up! I can't concentrate!!"

He gave up, slounching on the bench. Then a small click was heard from the second floor.

Natsume groaned '_At last, the turtle has come out._' he waited for her to come out from the stairs and binggo, Mikan's done...'_finally_.'

"Sorry for the wait."

Natsume was utterly shocked. He didn't stopped staring at her thus, he looked at her from head till the tip of her toe.

Mikan was wearing a yellow dress tube with it's brown belt under her breast. Her hair was down with her Mexican hat and she had her simple make up. The golden flowered earrings together with the bracelet has added to her brightness. And the two-inches light brown sandals was perfect for her outfit.

Mikan sweat dropped and gulped. '_What's he staring at?_'

"H-hey, where are we going?" Mikan asked and smiled inwardly to Natsume. Natsume blinked twice before he came back to his senses.

"Somewhere." He walked ahead Mikan while Mikan raised her eyebrow.

'_Aren't he going to say something?_'

"How was it?" Mikan jumped in front of Natsume and twirled around.

"You look even more stupid." Natsume replied with a blank expression making Mikan pissed off.

"Stupid?"

"Yeah, stupid."

"Ugh, you're the worst." Mikan rolled her eyes then madly stomped her feet towards the Ferrari.

She stopped beside it and folded her arms. Natsume walked pass through her and hopped inside.

'_And to think that he will open the door for me. urg..._'

"Oi, what are you standing up there?" Mikan rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Nothing." She forced a smile and put her seat belt on before she closed the door.

"Don't tell me you were waiting for me to open the door for you?"

"The nerve? I was looking at the clouds."

"Really huh?" Natsume leaned forward and took a peek on the clouds, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah! It's a good day."

"It's beautiful...unlike you, though. And it's a good day if only the woman beside me is hot." Mikan's eyebrow curled as she pinched and punched Natsume's right arm until it turned red.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Is it really fun teasing me?"

"Huh? I'm not teasing you." He let out a wryly smile and looked at her, "It's just that I love stating some facts."

After some time, the ferrari was found outside the house of Ruka Nogi. Ruka and Hotaru were putting their things at the car while Mikan and Natsume were waiting for them to finish.

"I-Imai, are you really going to bring this all?" Ruka asked. His sweat was dropping and his shirt was already wet, enought to full a bucket.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Hotaru raised her eyebrow and hopped in the car.

'_Three bagages full of things. Two bags of foods and one plastic of crab cans. Not to mention all the foods was from my house!_'

Ruka closed the trunk angrily and gritted his teeth. He was like a servant to her and he didn't even tried to resist.

'_What's happening with me?_'

Then he sighed and hopped in the car. He looked at Mikan who was pouting and looks really pissed off then at Natsume who was sulking putting his chin on his hand and with that his eyes got widen.

"Y-you...Natsume your cheeks was badly swollen! What happened?"

"Shut up, Ruka."

"Wow. The prince's face looks like a pumpkin." Hotaru smirked and she let her eyes looked down a little, "And your arms looks like hell, can you still drive in that condition?"

"Don't pick a fight, Imai." Natsume warned.

"What happened? A lovers quarrel?" Hotaru smiled sweetly while Natsume glared at her angrily.

"I-Ima...i" Ruka sweat dropped and it brought to an awkward aura.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"This is so amazing!" Mikan's eyes were glittering and she is drooling over a big white house with a _'Elite Camp' _on it.

"Ho-hotaru let's go in already!!!" She whined and pulled Hotaru out of the car but Hotaru smacked her head and tried to get out from her grip.

"I can't believe it. I'm actually standing in front of this camp! It's a dream come true!!" Mikan cheered with her teary eyes and clamped her hands with each other once. She caught the people's attention and they started to murmur. Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume shook their heads and sighed in dismay.

Yes. The group has arrived at their destination. The entrance has a big white house and it is where the counters can be found to pay the entrance fee. Many people dream to get in the camp but because of the two reasons, they failed to achieve it. One reason is that the camp is strictly for people who are famous and rich. Two, the entrance fee is so expensive like you will buy one country. The camp holds a title '_Most prestigous and most famous_' in Japan.

"Hey, it's Natsume Hyuuga with his friends!" People started chattering and looked at the group.

"Eh, no way!"

"But I think the girl who was like kissing the ground is so his maiden."

"She's still lucky to be with Natsume!"

Natsume glared at the people chattering and rolled his eyes. The people backed off slowly and ran away.

"Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Nogi, and Ms. Imai?" The three looked at the tall slender girl at their back and they nodded, "I'm Ms. Mellisa Jill, your tour guide here in Elite Camp."

"I see. So, can we go in, now?" Hotaru said as Melissa nodded with a smile.

They followed the lead of Melissa but a certain person was forgotten. I mean, they purposely forgot about her.

"Where are they?! Now I'm all alone in this huge place!" It was fifteen minutes ago since they left her behind and her feet was aching from searching for them.

"I really can't believe this." Mikan walked towards the counter and looked around her, hoping that she will see them. She decided to go for counter four and fall in line.

After five minutes it was her time to shine.

"Hi." Mikan smiled widely with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, madam." the girl at the counter forced a smile. Looks like disgusted of the stupid's greeting.

"Oh, I have my friends with me."

"Yes?"

"How much?" with so much proud, she asked.

"Ten thousand yen per head."

"What?!"

"Ten thousand yen, madam."

"Are you nuts?"

"No, madam."

"Duh?! I can't even buy a sandwich to fill my stomach! What the hell is wrong with this place?"

"B-but--"

"I know you're kidding me! There's no place as expensive as this camp!"

The girl stood up and hit the table.

"You know what, go away. A poor girl like you should be thrown into a garbage bin."

"What did you say, you gay?!"

"Guard! guard!" The guards were coming to their direction and because of that Mikan's eyes got widen.

"What the--" The two guards pulled Mikan and she tried her best to resist but failed to do so. People around the place were disgusted by the girl's actions and ignored her.

"H-hey!! I'm obviously a customer! How can you do this to meeee!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan glared at the girl at the counter but she just stuck up her tongue out and made Mikan tantrum from being annoyed.

"Excuse me." A man said to the guards with a smile. And once again, they gained everyone's attention.

"Isn't that the infamous youngest nurse in Tokyo?" One of the girls in a group asked.

"Yeah! It's Vick!" The other one agreed.

"Oh my God, he is so handsome."

"Oh, shut up!" The girl hit her and giggled.

"Like his letter D!"

"D?" They looked at the girl with their eyebrow raised.

"As in darring!" they all backed off and left her.

"H-hey, what?" the girl put her hands on her sides and rolled her eyes.

"Yes sir? May we help you?"

"The girl. She's a friend of mine." The guards looked at each other and shrugged.

"You might be mistaken, sir."

"No. I'm her friend. Please let her go, I'll pay for her entrance fee." Mikan frowned with a wonder who would be that friend of her. She looked up and soon her face glowed with so much happiness and hope.

"Vick!" Vick winked at her and put his index finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and not cause anymore trouble, she nodded in agreement.

The two of them was soon found entering the said camp.

"Wow, this is really too good to be true." Mikan looked around her shining shimmering surroundings. Vick giggled at her actions and gazed at her.

"It's your first time, right?" He asked and Mikan nodded.

"Yeah."

"A friend of mine is the son of the owner." Vick made Mikan looked at him with a smile.

"Really? That superb!" Vick let out a laugh and Mikan joined him.

"This place, it looks like I'm falling into a some kind fairy tale." Mikan twirled around with her arms wide open making Vick stared at her.

"More like, it is me falling into your poisonous world."

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Ah, Nothing."

"I feel like I owe you so much, Vick."

"Huh?"

"Well, it's really expensive to come in here but still you payed for me."

"No. It's my pleasure, Mikan."

"Come on." Mikan pulled him into a coffee shop and made him sit on a chair, "Let me give you a coffee as a token of appreciation."

Mikan walked towards the counter and bought two cappuccino's and came back to Vick giving him one.

"Thank you, Vick." She smiled at him and took a sit beside him, holding the cup with her hands.

"Yeah."

"Agh, I said thank you??"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, you're supposed to say welcome if you're grateful?"

"Oh. Okay, you're very much welcome." Vick said half laughing.

"That settles it."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Imai, the stupid. She hasn't come back yet." Natsume said but he hid well his worry.

"She may be stupid but she's an adult who can take care of herself."

"Are you even a best friend?" Ruka asked and Hotaru looked at him with a blank eye. "Sorry."

"I'll go out for some fresh air." Natsume said and walked at the door.

"Yeaa. You better find your stupid girl, Hyuuga." Hotaru smirked but Natsume groaned and rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oh yes, I'm with Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume." Mikan said and took a sip on her coffee and made Vick chocked a little.

"What? You are with them? Where are they?" Vick looked around him panically making Mikan sweat drop.

"Hey, calm down. They left me behind."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it was Natsume's idea. He really likes teasing me."

"It isn't a joke already, Mikan."

"I know. It is so not fair for me. He always and always never run out of prank jokes to piss me off." Mikan looked away and bit her tongue to stop her tears.

"Maybe...he was bored?" Vick tried to carry the good aura but no, it got worst.

"I'm not his toy and neither I'm not owned by him to order me around!"

"Uh...s-sorry..."

"It's alright. I'm fine." Mikan ran out of the cafe and Vick followed her out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Did she get inside, already? But how..." Natsume asked himself and saw someone running out of the cafe and someone again, followed.

'_Little girl?_'

Natsume decided to trail after them behind the bushes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"W-wait! Mikan!" Vick called but she didn't stopped nor turned around.

"Stop following me! I need to be alone to cheer myself up again!"

"But you might get lost!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" Vick caught her hands and pulled her into a hug. Natsume who was behind the bushes got shocked but decided to watch Vick's next move.

"V-vick..." He broke the hug and turned his back on her.

"I'm sorry." Vick took her hands, "I know where's Hotaru and the others. I'll accompany you there." and walked towards the camp's hotel while Natsume stood up and run fast.

'_I need to go back there before them._'

Natsume opened the door and catched his breath then he closed the door silently and slomped on the long sofa.

"Have you seen her?" Hotaru asked and Natsume nodded in reply.

"She'll be here in any minute." Natsume said calming himself from the long fast run. They soon heard a knock coming from the door and they looked at each other then Hotaru and Natsume stared at Ruka with their eyes telling him to _'open the door, it's an order.'_

Ruka sighed and opened the door revealing Mikan and Vick behind it.

"Sa-Sakura."

"Hey guys! haha, we're here in a suite. That's totally cool!" Mikan smiled but her sadness was fighting to it.

"How did you find us?" Natsume took a sit on a sofa and stared at her without showing any expression.

"Um, it's a help from Vick." Mikan looked at the floor and her fist at her back was crounching.

"I see..." Hotaru said, "You can go now. Thanks for the help."

"Okay." Vick left Mikan inside and closed the door behind them. Ruka sweat dropped, the aura were back to awkwardness.

"Hey, _**Mikan**_." Natsume called and caught Mikan's attention with a shock painted on her face.

"Did you just called me by my name?" Mikan asked and slowly she was smilling.

"We-we're going to sleep together in one bed." Natsume looked away and opened their room as Mikan giggled.

"H-hey! The jerk was blushing!!!"

"I didn't blush you idiot!"

"Come on! Say it again for me!"

"Say what?!"

"Say my name again for me, you dumb!"

"Shut up!"

Mikan and Natsume walked in their room and closed it, continuing their fight. While Ruka and Hotaru was left at the living room.

"So...what now?"

"What now? You, sleep on the couch while I sleep on the bed."

"What?! That's no fair!"

"Why? You want us to sleep together?"

"No. Not even in your dreams."

"Then shut up."

_(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •.__** THE END**__ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)_

A/N: Hey guys, it's been awhile since I put an author's note at the end of my chapter-_-my other stories, not here_. I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm back in ff.n world. I hope you guys would continue supporting me and I want to inform you all that I've already released my two new stories. My story, Pure Snow will be finished with just one more chapter! and I am hoping my readers and reviewers here to come and take a peek on it. I'm also going to update all of my ongoing stories and my on hiatus stories. This story is going to take a long way to finish because every chapter is one day and sometimes I make part one and part two but I hope that all of you will never stop reading and reviewing. Thank you very much guys and more power to me! Also..._**love **_your reviews.


	7. Triple Date

100 days living with you

◄███▓▒░░.**D**a**y** F**o**u**r**.░░▒▓███ ►

_**T**__r__**i**__p__**l**__e __**D**__a__**t**__e._

_Horror House._

_Mikan's POV._  
||===========||

The sun rays are starting to touch my skin. I can hear children playing outside and the birds chirping early in the morning. I changed my position, facing my right. I felt something warm. I slowly opened my eyes and saw...

"KYYYAAAA!!!"

N-Natsume! Natsume is right beside me! Oh my gosh! What to do? What to do? WHAT TO DOOO???!!!!

"What are you doing beside me??! You psychopathic maniac!" I threw many pillows to his face and ran towards the door, flattening my back, trembling.

"What the hell are you shouting about? You are so over reacting." He rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the bed as messy as it is. I run my eyes through his body and I realize that he is...

"OH MY GOD! You're naked!!" I threw another thing, which I don't know, to his face.

"Shit! Ugly girl! Stop it!" He jumped around the room and he finally entered the bathroom and the thing that I threw didn't catch him but it hit the door of the bathroom.

"What are you doing beside me???!!" I cried and banged the bathroom's door.

"Shut up! Don't you remember what happened last night?! You idiot!" He shouted back and banged the door louder than mine.

"I hate you! You should go to hell! Now!!"

"I'm fine with hell than heaven! I don't know anyone in heaven so I prefer to be in hell, you stupid ugly girl! Try to remember what happened last night! Ugh!"

"You are really craz--" I stopped and think of something, "-What? _Last night_?"

╔═. .══════╗  
_**FLASHBACK!**_  
╚══════. .═╝

_"It is really odd that you didn't argue with me about us staying in one room." Natsume took a sit on a chair and looked at Mikan._

Long pause.

"What?? We're going to what??" Mikan shouted

"Yeah right..."

"I am so not going to share a bed with a pervert like you!"

"Same as me, so you sleep on the couch."

"Hello? Gentleman please!"

"I'm sorry but I'm no gentle."

"Argh! Curse you!!"

Natsume jumped on the bed and closed his eyes as Mikan gritted her teeth and slapped Natsume on his shoulder.

"Whatever! I am going to sleep on this bed whether you like it or not!" Mikan pushed Natsume on the corner and let her body fall on the bed.

"What the!" Natsume glared at Mikan; before he got an idea...He removed his shirt and took a sleep beside the young girl.

_**Let's see who will be pissed off early in the morning.**__  
__  
The last thought of the devil._

╔═. .══════╗  
_**END.**_  
╚══════. .═╝

I widen my eyes, still can't believe that I actually slept beside Natsume. I scratched my head furiously and screamed, "ARRRGGGHHH!!!"

Natsume opened the door of the bathroom while I fell inside the bathroom, "Because you are so stupid, it is just karma."

"How come I'm the only one in karma? You are so evil yet God seems to be on your side!"

"Because God thought I'm an angel. See this face?" He got nearer at me, pointing his face with his index finger. I glared at him and gripped his hand.

"A-AHHHH!!!" I bit it his index finger hard and ran in the bathroom, closing the door in a hurry.

"That's what perverts get!" I pulled my tongue out as if he can see me inside the bathroom.

"You--?!" I laughed hard and proceed in fixing myself.

"Hey, both of you!" I heard Hotaru's voice and a loud knock.

"What?" Natsume asked as I heard a slight click, he might have opened the door.

After a few minutes I heard Natsume, "Oi. Prepare yourself."

"Why?"

"We're going to have a _date_." I got choked and widen my eyes, opening the door,

"What? A _date_?!" He nodded and left the room. I raised an eyebrow and rushed to the cabinet, hoping to see some good dress.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Oi! Stupid girl! Will you hurry up?!" Natsume shouted as I rolled my eyes while fixing my hair into a bun, a little to the left side of my head.

"I'm coming!" I put a little amount of lip gloss on my lips and powder on my face. I fixed my belt and twirled around. Perfect. Now, I'm ready to go and have a date with Natsume.

I admit, I'm a little excited of this date. I opened the door of the bathroom and went downstairs. Sigh, I wonder why would Natsume think of dating me? Hm...OMG! Don't tell me he's falling in love with me?!

Err...Not a good joke. I feel disgusted.

"What took you so long, little girl--?" He looked at me while I faced him. His mouth is wide opened that a truck might fit in it.

There was a long silence.

Then, to crack the silence, I laughed aloud and pointed my index finger at him, "Why are you so shocked? You looked like you saw a ghost!" I continued to laugh but as soon as I saw Vick near the door, I stopped. Wait, did I mention to you that it was Vick?? "V-Vick?" Vick waved his hand and smiled at me,

"Yo, Mikan! You look gorgeous." He said while I blushed furiously.

I've never heard of a boy complimenting me.

"T-Thanks..." I muttered under my breath. Natsume took my hands and walked me away from house, "H-hey! What are you doing?! Vick is there!"

"Shut up! We're going to meet up with Imai and Nogi and..." I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for more of his sentence, "and...Vick is going with us." My face looked happy but I felt pain when Natsume gripped my hand.

Just what the hell is wrong with him anyway? Acting so...weird!

_End of Mikan's POV._  
||=============||

_Natsume's POV._  
||===========||

I got irritated. What the hell is this stupid girl doing?! Its been forty-five minutes since Hotaru and Ruka left me to order the foods in a near elite restaurant. But actually, they just gave it as an excuse. I bet both of them are tired and bored of waiting for little girl's arrival. I sighed of desperation when suddenly, I saw Vick, the cousin of Iku who seems to be interested with little girl. What's with her anyway? Getting a future doctor interested of her?

"Hey." He greeted. I looked at him with my bored eyes and greeted him back with a single nod.

"Quiet as always, aren't we?" I ignored him and tap my foot, getting impatient of little girl's arrival.

"Oi! Stupid girl! Will you hurry up?!" I shouted, angrily as I looked back to Vick, "You can come in and have a seat first. Little girl will take too lo--"

"I'm coming!" I glared up to her room and shook my head.

Yeah right, coming....tch.

"It's alright. I think Mikan is almost done." He said as he smirked at me, straightening his poise.

Wait a minute...why do I feel like I'm a father who will let a daughter date a man? Grr...I'm getting pissed off. If little girl won't come down in five minutes, I am so going upstairs and...and...Argh! I can't think of what punishment I'll give her!

I then, heard steps from the stairs. Finally! The turtle has come!

"What took you so long, little gi--?" I looked at her while she faced me.

She's wearing a dark blue dress and it is cut just about one-centimeters far from her knees. Below her dress is a white long-sleeved polo with a collar. Her hair is tied like a bun to her left side with few hairs down in front. She has a pair of dangling white earrings, gold long lock necklace and five gold bracelets on her right arm. Her watch is color white and its strap is, I think, if I'm not wrong, two-centimeters wide. Her make-up is just average and she's wearing a long white boots. She's so gor--

Suddenly, she laughed out loud, cutting my thoughts. She pointed her index finger and said, "Why are you so shocked? You looked like you saw a ghost!" She continued to laugh and all of a sudden she stopped. I looked at where she's staring. I rolled my eyes.

"V-Vick?" She blurted out as Vick waved his hand and smiled at her,

"Yo, Mikan! You look gorgeous." He said and saw Mikan's cheek slowly getting red.

"T-Thanks..." she uttered under her breath. And so, I took her hands and walked her away from house. She kept on resisting and shouting, "H-hey! What are you doing?! Vick is there!"

"Shut up! We're going to meet up with Imai and Nogi and..." I paused while she raised an eyebrow, probably waiting for more of my sentence. So, I continued, "and...Vick is going with us." I saw her face looked happy so I gripped her hands more. She should be in pain now.

As soon as we got in the restaurant, I saw Ruka and Hotaru with so many foods on their table. I pulled Mikan towards the table and pulled the chair as I let her butt fall on the chair. She glared at me while touching her butt. I ignored her and took my sit. Meanwhile, I saw Vick entering. Mikan smiled brightly, waving her hands,

"Here! Vick, here!!" Vick looked for Mikan's voice and a second passed, he saw us. He went towards us and pulled the chair but me, being _nice_ and as well as being _naughty_, I kicked the chair that he's pulling making him backward a little. I tried to pull my laugh out and saw Mikan looking at me, angrily.

"I-I didn't mean it." I lied. If only Mikan knew how much I would love to laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha, funny." She said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes at me while I giggled secretly.

"O-Okay...so...what does everyone like to eat?" Ruka asked nervously as the three of us, me, Mikan, and Vick, looked at him, then at the foods on the table.

"Isn't it that these are the food?" I asked while pointing my index finger on the food right in front of my eyes. Ruka sweat dropped and looked at Hotaru.

"Err...It is only for Imai..." the three of us widen our eyes and gulped.

Dang! Who wouldn't get shocked? These tons of food that looked like the table is going to break down because of it!

"A-All of it?" Mikan asked as Ruka nodded. Looking as stunned as ever.

I sighed in desperation and raised my hands to call for a waiter. Someone came and took our order, "One extra-large of Ramen." I feel like eating many. I'd like to eat my unknown feeling whenever Vick is here.

After some time, our orders came and all of us had eaten our own food. While I was eating my superb ramen, I saw Hotaru doing something with those 5 pieces of paper strips. I wonder what that is for. I'm having a bad feeling about it.

Sometimes, Hotaru, even if she is my cousin and she's closer to me than any of my relatives, I still don't get her. I can't read what is exactly lurking in her mind or what she's planning to do. And what's weird about her is that, even though she's eating tons of crab brains or even crabs, she can still have her petite body. I tho--

"Now, pick up." I looked at Hotaru waking up from my thoughts as I raised an eyebrow,

"What's that?" I pointed my index to her hand, containing 2 paper strips.

"It is a paper." She said nonchalantly while I stared at her with dead-bored eyes,

"I know that, dimwit. Why do you want me to pick one from it?" I asked, seeing a little smirk from her.

"Where did your 'golden' brain go? That you didn't even catch what I said before?" She said. Wait, she what? Explained this thing already? Damn! Sometimes I really need to stop myself from thinking useless things.

"Well, I'm sorry if ever my golden brain's malfunctioning." I rolled my eyes and looked at Ruka, wanting him to explain this stupid doings of my cousin. He just shrugged.

"Are you going to pick one, or not?" I stared at Hotaru who seems to be emotionless but really impatient. I smiled wryly and picked one.  
_**  
3?**_

"What does this number mean?" I asked, looking at it and at the same time thinking. I saw Ruka's eyes looking at me with pity while I saw little girl's eyes, gleaming with so much happiness, and clapping her hands while laughing with Vick.

"Oh how I pity you, my _beloved_ cousin." Hotaru said as I got disgusted with her words, "you are so _better off alone_."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next thing I know, I am here walking with two "couples". I suddenly felt the so-called _out-of-place_. Damn that Hotaru! She didn't explain it to me at all, if she did, I'm sure little girl is going to be my partner! W-wait! So filthy! Me? And that stupid? No way! I'd rather be alone!

"Eh! Should we go buy some ice cream?" Little girl asked Vick, pointing the vendo of an ice cream. Vick smiled at her and nodded,

"Sure!" I rolled my eyes and somehow, I remember what happened after I picked up that paper strip.

╔═. .══════╗  
_**FLASHBACK!**_  
╚══════. .═╝

"Oh how I pity you, my _beloved_ cousin." Hotaru said as Natsume got disgusted with her words, "you are so _better off alone_."

Mikan laughed at him while Natsume glared at her, "What are you laughing about, stupid?"

"Don't you know?" Mikan asked as Natsume raised an eyebrow, "I'll be partners with Vick. Ruka and Hotaru will be partners and you...aww, my fiance doesn't have his partner." Mikan laughed again as Natsume widen his eyes and looked at Vick who seems to be enjoying the show,

"What the hell?!" He said, flabbergasted.

╔═. .══════╗  
_**END.**_  
╚══════. .═╝

"Excuse me! Let me have 2 strawberry ice creams!" She raised her hands, shouting to the vendo man. The man nodded in agreement and began to prepare the ice creams.

"I'm bored..." Hotaru whispered as she placed her hands under her chin, "I've got to think of something to make myself satisfied with this day."

I looked at her and smirked, "Wanna try the Amusement park?" She looked at me with her eyes sparkling from evil-ness.

"You bet that." She answered as we exchanged our smirks.

I guess our family is really fond of perfect smiles_--NOT_.

Ohhh, this is really going to be _fun_.

After few hours, we made it to the Amusement Park. I looked at the rides around us, thinking of a harsh plan for them to pay off. I saw a child crying away from some creepy place. She kept whining about how it looks so scary.

Hm...Now I've got an idea. Horror house might be the one to solve this problem of mine. I'll make you pay, Mikan Sakura. You'll never forget this day.

"Hey, let's go see the Horror house." I announced to them and looked towards the horror house.

"E-ehh?" Mikan's eyes widened and glared at me, "I know what you're thinking Natsume."

"Oh really? Then let's accomplish my plan, shall we?" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the entrance of the horror house.

"H-Hey! Vick is my partner!" She pulled out her wrist from my grip and ran towards Vick. She hid herself behind his back.

"Yeah, she is my partner Natsume. You go your way and we'll go ours." He smirked at me while I shot him a glare. Hotaru smirked and tapped my shoulders,

"Well, nothing will happen if we will try. Let's go to the horror house." She looked at me and winked then she went to Vick's side and whispered something to him.

Soon, Vick grinned like a maniac and ran to the booth to buy the ticket.

"What did you told him?" I asked Hotaru as she smirked evilly.

"I told him that Mikan might hug him because she's scared of darkness and that's a big score to him." She walked away as I gritted my teeth. What a sophisticated maniac.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

When we entered the house, of course it was very dark. I can feel the air that is cold. It was probably because of the air-con. I saw fogs that was emitted somewhere from a machine. When I diverted my gaze to Mikan, I saw her face in pale and that she has her tight grip to her partner, Vick. Ugh, he is really getting on my nerves.

"Oi, can't you act like you're not scared at all? You dimwit."

"Shut up. If you got nothing to say something nice and can comfort me, shut the hell up." I sighed. It was really obvious of her that she's scared. Her voice is shaking and her feet wanted to run away.

"Everything is going to be fine, Mikan. I will protect you." I rolled my eyes and continue walking along the darkness.

"N-Natsume! Wait for us!" I heard her shouting but continued walking.

_End of Natsume's POV._  
||=============||

Everything seems to be going well. Hotaru and Ruka were almost at the finish line of the house. There are wild screams, shouting, and scowling around the surroundings. Hotaru was only pulling Ruka, walking with most of the people in front of them. Following those people might show the path outside this darkness.

What about the other three people with them? Oh, you mean Mikan, Vick, and Natsume?

"N-Natsume!! Kkkkyyyyaaaa!!!!!"

"Stop shouting!"

"M-Mikan, don't be so loud..."

They've been walking round and round in the house.

"Why do we have to get lost in this crap?!" Mikan whined begging for the exit to appear in front of them.

"Tch." Natsume sighed and muttered different curses under his breath. He looked to his right and then left, looking for his cousin and his best friend.

_Where the hell are they?_

"H-hey, Natsume, Vick, You know what? We should sing something to calm ourselves. It looks like Hotaru and Ruka are now outside. Maybe they are going to look for us and they might saw us! We should stop walking now and sing so that they can hear us and look where our voices are coming from. It is bett--"

"Shut up!" Natsume shouted, cutting Mikan's blabbers.

"I'm just trying to minimize the tension here!"

"Yeah, you did minimize it but you maximized the noisiness! I can't bear all the shouting from those bitches and you are talking to make it worst!"

"Fine, fine, fine! You're right and I'm wrong! Ugh!" Mikan folded her arms just above her bosom. She curled her eyebrows and pouted angrily. Vick sighed at them, trying to calm Mikan down.

Suddenly a big weird ugly yet scary man appeared in front of Mikan.

"AHHHHH!!!" As soon as Mikan's scream was heard by Natsume and Vick, they turned their heads to the direction of Mikan's voice echoing through the hallway only to see no one but darkness.

"Shit." Both of them chorused under their breaths and thought,  
_  
Mikan's gone! Where is she?!_

Out of the blue, Vick felt a hard tap on his shoulder,"Oi, I'll go this way," Natsume pointed his right, "and you go this way." and to his left then leave Vick behind,

"W-Wait! That's unfair! That was where Mikan was last seen!" Vick sighed and just couldn't help but follow what Natsume said. There's no time arguing to the jack-ass.

And while Vick was walking and mumbling different curses under his breath, his surroundings became much darker and the props seem to be unseen. He panicked and widen his eyes, hoping to see any light.  
_  
"We are sorry for the inconvenience; the power seems to bag down. The generator will be working in any minute, please bear with us."_

The announcer said, probably using some mike powered by the battery. He used this opportunity to follow where the announcer's voice was coming and saw the exit door of the house. He smiled wryly and ran outside.

Finally, there's light everywhere.

And there, he spotted two of his companions and ran to them to ask for help. Natsume and Mikan, they have to find them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Its been an hour since Ruka and Hotaru got out of the horror house. They've been waiting for their three more company to appear at the exit door of the said house but to their much disappointment, they didn't appear like what they expected them to. Hotaru and Ruka didn't give up on waiting and didn't stand up from their stiff and firm seating on a park bench. Though it looks like in any minute, Hotaru will burst out.

"I-Imai...I think we have to tell it to the guards and look for them inside." Ruka said, rubbing his numbing buttocks, "I can't wait here all day, you know?"

"I know." Hotaru mumbled and continued chewing her crab brains. Ruka sweat dropped, "You've been eating twenty crab brains already." He whispered.

"What? I didn't catch something." Hotaru faced Ruka but he furiously shook his head with a big sweat drop.

Hotaru sighed and dropped her finished crab brain, "Let's talk to the gua--"

"Imai!!" Ruka and Hotaru looked at the man on his knees, begging for more air, "Oh. Vick." Hotaru said with a dead bored eyes looking at Vick.

"M-Mikan and Natsume were trapped inside!" Ruka and Hotaru exchanged looks and stood up.

"Then, what are you waiting for?!" Hotaru ran to the guards, worriedly explaining what happened and soon the guards was found to be inside, roaming around to look for Mikan and Natsume.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Natsume split up with Vick to look for Mikan, he kept running around looking for the certain brunette. Then his sight was a lot darker than the usual. He realized that maybe, there was a technical problem or should I say, electrical problem. And he was right, he heard the random announcer using his battery mic, telling everybody to calm down and wait till the generator comes up. He didn't follow few guards who told the other customers to go this or that way since it is where the exit can be found because he needs to find Mikan.

Few minutes later, he heard Mikan crying out for help at a certain place. Natsume smirked at her and tapped her shoulder but Mikan jumped and shriek. She seems to be scared. Soon enough, he saw a tint of less worry on her face when she saw Natsume. She hugged her tightly and made Natsume shocked. She continued to cry and tighten her grip on his shirt.

"O-Oi..." He let his arms open, still hesitating if he should hug her back. Mikan sniffed, catching her breath.

"I'm afraid...so afraid..." Natsume gulped and slowly touched Mikan's hair. He rubbed it slowly and carefully, "S-stop crying. It won't solve anything."

Mikan let go of Natsume and wiped off her tears. She looked at him and smiled, "Thanks." while he replied with a single nod.

"Vick...I think he asked someone outside to look for us so don't worry anymore." Mikan nodded and smiled more as she followed it with a big sigh.

"What happened? Why is it much darker than before?"

"They have some electrical problem."

"Ohhh..."

There was a minute of silence. Mikan looked at Natsume. His eyes are tight closed, must have been tired from the whole day's date. Mikan proceed with her sight seeking. She looked at his eyelashes and thought inside her mind, _"I never thought that he have those long beautiful eyelashes."_ She let out a small giggle and looked at his nose. _"Wow, so his nose is perfectly pointed..." _She smiled and proceeds,_ "His lips are red. It looks...smooth and--"_

"Oi," Natsume looked at her with his eyebrow rising up, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. You...you choose to be with me. And we are so lonely." Mikan laughed aloud more.

"What's the connection about that?"

"Hm...You are really weird and quiet. It is hard to get along with you." Mikan twirled her fingers around each other, "You know, you have extra-ordinary features and you look like an angel when you don't talk."

"..."

"I wonder if I can stand being with you for another few more days..." Natsume looked at her and then to his shoes,

"Why, you don't like...being with me?"

Mikan shook her head, "No...It is just that you are really hard to get along with."

"I know that."

"But I will try to get along with you." Mikan smiled at him as he faced her with a serious look.

"I like you." Mikan looked back at him with her wide opened eyes,

"What?" Natsume let his face nearer and nearer to hers while Mikan closed her eyes tightly. She can feel his breath on her face and his lips slowly targeting hers. She backed off a little but Natsume held her wrists. Mikan pushed Natsume but didn't open her eyes yet. She felt Natsume walking closer, again, "N-Natsume?!" She shouted,  
_  
"What the he--"_

"Pfft..." Mikan's thought was disturbed as she slowly opened her left eye and saw Natsume holding his laughter,

"H-hey!" Mikan pouted angrily. Then, the lights came back and the guards with their dogs are already in front of them. Some are announcing that they found them. Ruka, Hotaru, and Vick sighed in relief when they saw them safe.

"Mikan, are you alright?!" Vick ran to her and helped her stood up. Hotaru walked away, pulling Ruka with her and followed the other guards behind.

Natsume stood up, tucking his hands in his pocket, "Maybe you should try to be more seducing so that I will turn to like you and have the urge to kiss you, _**flat-chest girl**_." Mikan's jaw dropped as Natsume let his tongue out. She felt the hotness running through her face and she erupted like a volcano,

"P-PEERRVVEERRTTT!!!!"

The whole horror house shook as Natsume shrugged, walking with earphones tucked in his ears.

You really have to remind yourself that he is still Natsume, Mikan. He is the pervert boy as always.

_(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)  
«´ •.__** THE END**__ •´¨»  
(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)_

_**A/N**_: Hello everyone. I don't know if I did good in this chapter of mine. I really don't like this chapter. Hahaha! I hope everyone can tell me if it is okay or boring. Then, I can base through your reviews how I can write my next chapter. I already have my idea but I think I have to stay Iku and Vick for the mean time---opps! What was that?! A sneak peak?! Hahaha! Anyway, I'll read this story from the start. Maybe I can have my idea after reading it all over again. Help me! Read and review.

Oh yeah, those five girls who approached me, please introduce yourselves. I understand now that you were concern with me. I want to have a kind talk with you all and most probably be friends. I'm always waiting for your replies though I still see nothing...hope this message can come to all of you...

Please read and review to my other story, Romantic Heir. And wait for the Chapter 4 of my story, The Game of Love. It'll come out soon. I love you guys!!!

LOADING...  
██████████████99

_minahoru logging off…_


	8. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of my characters but I assure you that this story is mine. Solid with a mark of a seal! No _stealing_ people! It is a WASTE of time since there are tons of other stories better than this. LMAO. But guys, don't _kill_ GAFFN and continue copying works of others. Just to mind you, it is very hard for us authors to make a story and update it. Take pressures from readers is not likable either. Just stop. Stop killing GA fandom for everyone's and God's _sake_!

100 days living with you

◄███▓▒░░.DayFive.░░▒▓███ ►

Decisions.

Just another ordinary day.

The birds are chirping, the kids are playing while their mommy and daddy are going about their daily routines. The maids are sweeping and the drivers are cleaning the cars…preparing for the usual morning rush.

Yes. Daily routines.

Natsume is waking Mikan up, Natsume will play and enjoy the mor--whole day. Mikan will watch Natsume play and Mikan will cook breakfast. Mikan sweep the floor and the leaves in front of the gate and Mikan will clean the cars.

Just...your typical morning.

Natsume went out of his room to watch his favorite anime at the living room. He walked lazily out of his room while both of his hands were placed behind his head. He yawned and slowly opened his bored eyes and investigated the room.

Checklist of garbage.

Papers everywhere. _Check!_  
Empty milk box. _Check!_  
Unfinished coffee tumbler._ Check!_  
Ball pens scattered. _Check!_  
Spoiled Ramen._ Check!_  
Opened Snacks. _Check!_  
Pillows on the floor. _Check!_  
Television switched on._ Check!_  
Radio loudly screaming. _Check!_  
Broken Glasses. _Check!_

List completed.

Natsume's vein popped and his left eye started to twitch. He felt his blood begin to boil.

So much for a good morning.

"Mikan Sakura wake the hell up!!!" He yelled, making his way to the brunette's room "SAKURAAA!!"

"M-Mou!!" Mikan pulled her hair out of frustration and opened her door abruptly, "Master Hyuuga! Give me a _breeaakk_!!!"

* * *

Mikan was furious. She was ___being forced to _clean the whole living room. This was so not what she had on her list of things to do this morning. She glared at Natsume who was closely watching her—oh how she loathed this man.

She wants nothing more than to kick his ass, twist his bones, cut his body into pieces, pull his eyeballs out, squeeze his tongue till it bleed, and beheaded him.

Alas, this was life. And life…we don't always get what we want. If only he wasn't her master, if only he wasn't strong and rich, and if only he was ugly! She swear in the name of Jesus, Allah, Buddha, Confucius, and Athena that she will kill him till she's satisfied!!

If only...if only he is not her effing fiance, she swear she will bring the hell of him!!!

If only, IF OOONNNLLLYYYY!!!!!!

"Hey, stupid. Pick that milk box!" She turned her head to him with her eyes firing her scariest glare. Then she walked ahead the box and pick it up as she threw it to him.

"AHHHH!!!!!" While she scream out loud due to frustration, Natsume went towards her and hit her head.

"Shut the hell UP!" Natsume sighed and shook his head, "Clean this mess. I'll be out."

Mikan looked at him and grab his hand, "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'll be bored."

"So?"

"So stay!"

"I'm going to Iku. She's waiting."

With that, Mikan loosen her grip and Natsume walked away. She held her closed fist up and hit the air as she sighed and looked down on the floor.

He is always doing things as he wanted without even thinking about her feelings.

Why? Why does she has to be with someone as jerk as him? Why does she has to be engaged with someone as heartless as him? Why does she has to be a fiancee of someone who doesn't even love her? And she doesn't love either? Why does it has to be her? Why??!

Definitely. She swear she'd kill him. Kill him till she's out of her mind.

Natsume bit his lower lip and curled his brows. He went back to Mikan and pulled her, "W-wait! Natsume!"

"You're coming with me."

"W-what?!"

"Wear something decent." He pushed her in her room and closed the door. Mikan blinked twice and sweat drop.

Why? There's only one answer.

No. She can't kill him. That's final.

* * *

Mikan wore a brown dress that hits just below her knees. She tied her hair bun up on the right side with a long white ribbon and few hairs on each side hanged. Her dangling earrings was fixed with little butterflies and she has five big bracelets. Her feet wears a semi-closed sandals with its two-inched heel. The make up was smooth. It goes with the eyeliner around her hazel eyes and her pinkish blush with pink lipstick.

"I...think this is decent." She muttered under her breath and went in Natsume's room.

She turned his doors' knob and pushed her head in, "Natsume…"

"You done?" Natsume asked while fixing his tie. Mikan smiled and went towards him. She put his hands away slowly and held the tie as she fixed it thoroughly.

"I like your outfit." Mikan whispered but enough for Natsume to hear. He smirked and licked his lips.

"Really?" She nodded and backed off.

"There. It's fixed."  
Natsume was wearing white sando inside his Americana. His tie is navy blue and was a bit loosen. He wore his pants and leather shoes. His hair was in a perfectly messy style and it is still wet, making him look a little bit hotter than when it is dry. On his right ear placed a small silver earring and his silver bracelet matched it well.

"Wait. I think it is much better if you remove the tie and change it into this necklace." Mikan reached his tie and pulled him a little bit closer. She loosen his tie and changed into the long silver necklace.

"I hate this necklace." He growled.

"Why? It's nice..."

"It is from my first love."

"Iku?"

"No, idiot. Would I hate it if it was from Iku? Tch."

_There's another woman?_

Mikan rolled her eyes and was about to remove the necklace but Natsume stopped her, "It's alright. I look good so it's fine."

"Err...okay."

"It's not like I'd meet her and she'd mock me about it so, no worries." He spun his body and tucked his hands in his pocket as he left the room. Mikan followed him behind while pouting.

"There will be endless girls in his life..." She muttered under her breath and glared at Natsume's back, "Damn playboy. Not that I care though. I just...pity the girls."

"Oi. I haven't treat you to a lunch, right?" Mikan stopped her track and in slow motioned, she looked at him with much glee.

"Why? We'll eat lunch outside?" Her eyes twinkled as she blinked for a few times. Natsume continued walking and ignored her as Mikan jumped like a child while she cling her arms to Natsume.

The two went in the red Lamborghini and flew away to their destination.

* * *

Natsume parked the car in a parking area near a certain restaurant. He looked at Mikan who's sleeping peacefully and touched the necklace that hugged his neck. Then his eyes diverted to the restaurant where Iku can be found. Suddenly, Mikan woke up.

"We're here?" She asked.

"Stay here."

He went out of the car and proceed inside the restaurant leaving Mikan behind. As he walked in, he found Iku sipping her chocolate drink. So he walked towards her and took a sit at the other side of the table.

"Hey, Iku."

"Natsume..." Iku smiled at him but soon she looked serious, "Y-you...what are you wearing?!"

"Oh," he looked down on his necklace, "this? Mikan made me wear it."

"M-Mikan?"

"But Iku I don't know why are we meeting today."

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to go with you to the Elite Camp. I was busy thinking about..." She looked outside and watched people walking on the road, "us..."

"What about it?"

"I know that you are kind to me because I'm your childhood friend. And I became your girlfriend because you were out of love since...she left you."

"Iku, that's not tru--"

"Stop lying. I know it so please don't deny it." Natsume gritted his teeth and looked away.

"I...I'm going to study abroad..." She said in a low voice as Natsume looked at her wide-eyed.

"Wha--"

"Can you come with me?"

There was a long silence.

More silence.

Natsume rubbed his forehead with his eyes closed. He was thinking. Thinking about going with Iku. True, what Iku said awhile ago was true. But that doesn't mean he didn't love her. Who wouldn't love the woman that was with you during the times that you were betrayed by the girl you loved the most? In fact, she is also his childhood friend. A very special friend who always stays by his side.

But his love for her isn't that strong.

Compare to the love that he gave to _that_person.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

"I already expected that answer." She smiled at him with tears dropping from her cheeks, "Eh? W-why?" She wiped her tears away and tried to stop from crying.

"I-Iku..."

Natsume was lost of words. It's been a long time since he last seen Iku cried. All he knew is that she is a bitch. Strong with her jumbled wild words, a kinky girl who loves all kinds of pinky girly stuffs, and doesn't have the guts to show her weakness. Why did it turn out to be like this? He knew from the start that Iku loves him but not to the point that she will cry in front of him. And cry because of him.

...again?

"This is--"

"I promised." Iku cut him beforehand. Then she added, "I promised to myself; to you, not to cry in front of you nor cry because of you ever again."

She let out a smirk and rolled her eyes as she wiped her tears away. Natsume looked down on the floor but Iku giggled making him look at her again. "What are you laughing at?" Iku playfully glared at him and pouted. Then she gave him a smile.

"I don't remember promising not to to laugh in front of you, did I?"

"No, you didn't."

Iku let out a big sigh, "For that second, I thought I did!"

"Iku--"

Iku stood up, unexpectedly. She winked at him and twirled around. She then pinched Natsume's cheeks, making him stood up too. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and rest her head on his shoulder. Natsume had no choice but to bind his arms around her waist too.

With Iku's eyes closed she whispered, "I hope time could stop."

Natsume heard this and pulled her. His hands stayed on her shoulders with his head dropped, "Mikan...is watching."

Iku bit her inner cheeks to stop her tears from falling. And she was able to do it. "I'm sorry. Come on, let's go home."

When they got out of the restaurant, Mikan immediately closed her eyes with her arms crossing each other, hugging her waist. Iku and Natsume went towards the car and stared at the sleeping figure in front of their eyes. Natsume smirked and banged the door loudly, enough to make Mikan squeak and startled.

"What the--" She saw Natsume smirking behind the window. She gritted her teeth and went out of the car, "You! You scared me to death!"

"If I did scare you to death, why are you still alive?"

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot in place with her closed eyes and fist.

"You don't have to pretend that you're sleeping. I saw you watching every move of mine." His smirk grew wider.

She slapped her ears, "Shut up!"

Iku made a fake laugh, making the two of them stop. They both looked at Iku's direction, "I have to go now." she said.

"E-eh? Hop with us!" Mikan said but Iku shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I have to prepare things for tomorrow."

"Why?" Natsume wondered but Iku slipped her tongue out,

"Not tellin' you," with that, she left the couple.

--

Natsume's elbow is resting on the door with his index finger found on his lips. He's been thinking about what happened to the restaurant before. Iku surprised him today too much. Starting from her emotions, state of love for him, promises, actions, and going overseas. Should he regret it if he will let go of his friend's hands? But if he will, must he force himself to love the woman sitting beside him? His eyes looked at Mikan and she looked back at him but his eyes sees in front already.

Mikan has been snatching glimpses to Natsume. She never saw him in this kind of situation before. She knows that he is thinking about things but she don't know things that he's been thinking about. To make him think about in this manner seems to be very serious. She gulped. Was he thinking about ditching her; running away with Iku? Where will she stay if ever that happens? Will she be homeless like those people she saw in Tokyo? She sighed. She thought thinking and asking these things makes her head ache, big time.

"I..." both of them chorused. They sighed.

After that, nothing came out of their lips.

Mikan and Natsume went home with an awkward aura emitting from their heads.

They're already at home. Mikan was the first one to get inside and went to the kitchen. She sighed for the umpteenth time. Natsume was supposed to treat her to lunch, right? But all she did was watch him from afar, hugging a girl. Waited for hours. Argued with him. And went home awkwardly.

That is Natsume's way of treating his fiance.

Which turns out to be...

"Me." She wiped her tears out and tried to stop her hiccups, "Life sucks!" She cried out loud while chopping onions. She raised her hand together with the knife and rubbed her eyes.

Natsume raised an eyebrow as soon as he heard Mikan's hiccups and wails in front of the entrance door. He wondered what's the drama about this time. Mikan's been watching non-sense movies these past few days.

"Oi." He walked ahead to the kitchen as his eyes widen, "What the hell are you doing?!" He took Mikan's hand away from her eyes and grabbed the knife from her, "You might--"

Natsume was dumbfounded at what he saw. Mikan was crying out loud and her eyes are all red and puffy. She shove her hands away from him and faced the faucet, "S-shut_-hiccup-_ up!"

"Don't tell me you cried because of onion? You really are stupid..." Natsume asked, half laughing.

"Yes!" She shouted, facing him. Making Natsume blinked and got shocked.

"H-Hey--"

"I am crying because of these _-hiccup-_ shit onions!" She cut him out as she continued, "And I am very _-hiccup-_stupid! I am so stupid! Stupid for believing you'd treat me lunch for the first time! Stupid _-hiccup-_ stupid for wat _-hiccup-_ ching you hugging a girl! _-hiccup-_ waiting for _-hiccup-_ you!"

"Oi, wha--"

"You..._-hiccup-_are the worst onion I've ever met!!" Mikan put out her apron and threw it to Natsume as she walks away.

But Natsume caught her wrist. "I..." his bangs covered his crimson eyes before he continued, "decided to--"

Mikan pulled her wrist out of his grip and looked at him with her red-puffy eyes glaring at him, "You are the insolent jerk that I wanted to disappear! Selfish! Player! As--"

Natsume hit the table hard making Mikan stop. Then he shouted, "I decided, I'll stay with you!!" He pulled the chair out frustratingly and took a sit with both of his hands on his forehead, fingers entwined, "I will try to like you,"

"W-what?"

"Since you are homeless...I will try to like you..."

Mikan blinked and rubbed her eyes. She gulped and walked away from Natsume slowly. Things happened so fast. With that brain of hers, she can't seem to catch the things that happened. She shook her head until she bumped her head on the door of her room. She went in, still flabbergasted.

She flatten her body on her bed with a single question in her mind.

The dumbest question she have ever thought since birth.

"Is he serious?"

_(•.¸(•.¸ ¸.•´)¸.•´)__  
__«´ •.__THE END__•´¨»__  
__(¸.•´(¸.•´ •.¸)•.,)_

A/N: It's a good news for everyone that I've got to fight my writer's block back! My first time having it! Such a pain in the ass xD I've made it all because of my friends who supported me. Hahaha! It will be MUCH appreciated if you will recommend this to your mates (craving for reviews here.) The next story that I'll update is my story, The Game of Love. For those who haven't read it you're being left out! Joke!

Another thing: Just you can see I didn't put my disclaimer in the past chapters of this story. Sorry about that, but there will be disclaimers in the next chapters. My beta-reader has quit already and it was such a big disaster for me. So forgive me if this chapter have lots of grammatical errors. Point it out too, if you like ;D Please read and review this story! Thanks a lot for those lovely reviews that I got. :) My target reviews will be much likely 100? LOL!

||minahoru.


	9. Leaving

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gakuen Alice. But I own Iku and Vick. ^^a

-x-

100 Days Living With You

◄███▓▒░░**Day Six**░░▒▓███►

_Leaving._

-x-

A day had begun once again. The sun was shining so brightly and the usual chirping of birds was starting. Some people were already walking towards their own destinations while others were just about to wake up. But there were also those who were taking a shower by now.

One of them was Mikan Sakura.

Mikan let the warm water spread throughout her silky white skin. Her head was facing the water and her eyes were closed. She hummed a sweet melody to add to the calming sensation she felt whenever she took a shower.

_...I will try to like you..._

She opened her eyes as she remembered the words that Natsume uttered to her. She didn't know what happened when Natsume and Iku talked in the restaurant but she was sure that the reason why Natsume was able to say those words to her was because of the conversation they had.

She sighed. "But I don't need his pity…"

That's right. He said he'd try to like her, but she knew that it was only because if he didn't, she'd be left homeless. It was pity, and nothing more. She didn't want to burden Natsume with the reason that her current status in life was depressing. Yes, she needed someone who will love her since every person who ever loved her had already passed away**,** but it was not to the point where she had to let someone force themselves to love her.

She didn't want Natsume to force himself to like her. Besides, she didn't like him too. She actually hated him and couldn't imagine herself falling for such a jerk. _That's absurd_, she thought.

"Not only that. There's Iku too." She said.

Then she turned the shower off, grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around her body. Her hair was dripping wet, so she took a tight grip of it and squeezed the water out. She took hold of another towel and binded it around her hair. She walked to her closet and started choosing an outfit.

-x-

Natsume opened the refrigerator and scanned it. A piece of orange caught his eyes and so he grabbed it and closed the fridge. He peeled the orange as he took a seat on the sofa, and he switched the television on. He raised his brow atthe scene. He usually disliked drama, but he was too lazy to change the channel and he had the orange in his hands; so he let the drama play.

_The girl in it was crying as the guy turned his back to her._

_He took a side-glance, "You were the one who left me first."_

"_And that's why I'm the first one who wants us back again." The girl answered._

"_Then I'll be the first to dump you." He retorted._

_The girl gasped in horror. "Why don't you give us a chance?"_

"_Because you're my first love. First hurt, first kiss, first in everything." The guy faced her with tears running through his cheeks. "I need my second one…" he stopped for awhile and watched the girl _cry. "_And that's not you. You're not my second__**,**__ but you are my first—"_

"Hey, Natsume are you ready?"

Natsume was choked by the orange that he had put in his mouth awhile ago. The drama made him serious and he had intently watched it. Mikan laughed and went beside him, rubbing his back. Then she looked at the television**,** but the drama had already ended and it was the credits showing. Natsume let out a big sigh, as if he was holding his breath for a minute.

"What were you watching? You looked too serious." Mikan asked.

"An action movie," He immediately answered.

"Really?" Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Then shouldn't you show excitement? What's with the serious expression?"

Natsume glared at her and slapped the hand that was rubbing his back. "It _was _an action movie, little girl. It doesn't mean I have to show excitement in every scene."

"Eh? Why—"

"Don't ask. Shut your mouth."

Mikan sweat dropped. "Alright," she shrugged. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Is eating orange a breakfast?" He asked. And he was serious about that. He didn't know if eating an orange would count as breakfast.

"Maybe," Mikan paused. "After all it is a _break _that is _fast_."

Natsume stared at her in bewilderment. "A break that is fast? What kind of thinking do you have?"

"It's true right? That's why it was called breakfast because—"

"Fine, fine," He sighed in defeat. This girl's stupidity was nothing compared to his high IQ. "Call Hotaru and tell her that we're prepared."

"Why don't _you _call her? I'm going to prepare my farewell gift." Mikan said, placing her hands on her waist. Then she went in the kitchen, ignoring Natsume's reque—order.

"Tch," Natsume fished out his phone from his pocket. He was about to dial Hotaru's number when suddenly; a hateful memory came rushing in his head.

"_When are you going to stop asking questions?" Natsume said as he punched numbers on his cell phone. "Is __the battery empty or what__?" He asked no one as he charged it. "It's not working__**.**__" He looked at Mikan as __she__ shrugged._

"_I don't know!" Mikan smiled at him._

"_Remember that you spilled your coke on this cell phone?" Natsume asked Mikan._

"My phone," His lips slowly turned into a smirk. "She hasn't bought me one yet."

"_This is worth 5o k. Buy one, exactly like this on Saturday. I'll give you the money__**.**__"_

"We were invited to Elite Camp last Saturday. Yesterday, we met Iku," he said. Mikan went out of the kitchen with a container in her hands. She looked at Natsume, who was smirking at her. "And that's why I totally forgot."

"Forgot what? Did you call Hotaru?" Mikan put the container on the table and faced Natsume, tilting her head.

Natsume didn't let his eyes leave Mikan. "Why am I using my old phone? I want my new one." Mikan blinked her eyes, obviously puzzled by the blabbering of her fiancé. Natsume stood up and went towards Mikan. He neared her, which made her walk backwards. "But what can I do? My new phone got drenched with coke."

"Coke?" Mikan, in her confusion, asked.

"What's this?" Natsume made a fake sad expression. "My fiancée doesn't remember the first time that we met? I'm depressed."

"N-Natsume, what on earth is happe—" She stopped. "Oh God."

"Now you remember,"

_**BAM!**_

Natsume and Mikan spun their heads to the banged door, revealing a frustrated raven haired girl with her mauve eyes. She glared at the two, which, she presumed, had been teasing and bickering with each other.

"Do you know what time it is?" Hotaru asked, trying her best not to burst in anger. But then Mikan shook her head while Natsume shrugged. That's it! Hotaru's_ anger-meter _exploded! "It's freaking eight! And the flight is eight-thirty!"

-x-

"Damn it! If you two were a little bit faster then we wouldn't have to run like this!" Hotaru spat. Mikan was running besides her, all the while trying to stop the uneasiness that she'd been feeling since they got out of the house.

"B-but it was you and Ruka-kun who came late! We were just waiting!" Mikan whined**,** but Hotaru glowered at her and made her bite her bottom lip. "…sorry,"

"We were waiting for your stupid fiancé to call us." Hotaru stated with her gritted teeth.

Natsume, who was just running behind and not caring at all, suddenly pulled his head up with an annoyed look. "What the heck? If you knew the time then you shouldn't have wasted it waiting for me to call!"

"Ruka said to wait," Hotaru shrugged. All heads turned to Ruka.

"E-eh?" He looked at them all. "L-let's just hurry up!"

-x-

"Mou, you guys!"

"Sorry, Iku!"

Iku smiled at Mikan who bowed her head in front of her. She patted Mikan's head and hugged her. Mikan's eyes widened. Even Hotaru was shocked, together with Ruka. Natsume faltered at the moment but he maintained his poise.

"I'm sorry if I was rude to you, Mikan." Iku said while Mikan looked up at her.

She shook her head. "Uh-um, it's natural since you are the girlfriend."

"Anyway, thank you for this gift! I'll treasure this." She beamed, raising the gift from Mikan. She winked and kissed Mikan's cheek. Then she whispered, "Don't hand him to anyone."

Mikan got stunned. "…ah."

Iku let out a giggle then moved backwards. She started walking, though remained facing the group. "Mikan, it's acceptable if it's you! Since I'll have the chance to get him back! Although, it will make me the third-party." She shouted.

People who were passing by stared at blushed and sweat dropped, embarrassed by Iku's declaration. Hotaru just smirked and looked at her cousin who had his back laid against a wall. Ruka laughed at Mikan and teased her.

Hotaru walked towards Natsume. "So what, you're not going to stop her?"

"Once she makes a decision, it can't be changed." Natsume replied. He stood straight and watched Iku's back, slowly disappearing. "Besides, I have to take care of a dumb girl here." He gazed at Mikan, laughing with Ruka.

"I thought your relationship with Iku wouldn't end." Hotaru said, smiling a bit. She turned around and faced Natsume; then she pushed his chest. "Your heart, try to understand it."

"What do you mean by that?" Natsume frowned.

"You actually don't know what true love means yet." Hotaru inched herself towards Natsume and whispered.

Natsume widened his eyes for a minute. Then he exhibited his infamous smirk at his cousin. "When did you learn those things? You haven't experienced love, right?"

"You should know that those who haven't experience loved yet, tend to know a lot about it. Since we have no knowledge in it, we're trying hard to study it." Hotaru flashed her smile and walked away from him. Natsume grinned.

"Ne, Natsume! Where are we going next?" Mikan asked with her hands behind her.

"Where? Want to have lunch?" He scoffed at Mikan's glee.

"Yes! Yes! Lunch!" Mikan charged ahead of him but he caught Mikan's hands. "Eh?" She looked down at their hands, entwined with each other.

"What? Am I not allowed to hold your hands?" Natsume raised an eyebrow while Mikan shook her head.

"Not really. It's just that…oh well**.**"

_Don't force __yourself__ to like her. Don't pity her. Wait for the cue, in time, sometime, you'll like her. _Natsume sneered at Hotaru's advice._ 'But I should help myself if I'm willing to like her, right?' _He thought.

"W-wait!" Mikan stopped and pulled her hand out of Natsume's grasp.

"What is it?" Natsume growled.

"I forgot that I wanted to pee! I kept myself from doing so!" She jumped non-stop and went pale as she held her breath, pursing her lips.

"Go to the bathroom." Natsume sweat dropped.

"R-right! Wait for me!" Mikan hurriedly ran away to the bathroom.

Natsume shook his head in dismay.

-x-

"Oh gosh, it'll burst!" Mikan whimpered as she ran as fast as she could. "Waah, excuse me, excuse me!"

Approximately five meters away from the bathroom, she saw a guy who was walking and looked as if he was searching for something. She tried to stop**,** but it was too crashed into him, and his things scattered all over the floor.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Mikan bowed and started picking up the guy's things.

"No, it's alright." The guy replied.

"B-but I'm in a hurry, I really need to go! It'll burst! I'm sorry!" Mikan said and gave the guy his items.

'_It'll burst?' _The guy sweat dropped.

"Thanks," Before the guy could even see Mikan's face, she disappeared into thin air. He laughed then picked up some of his remaining things. _'That girl sure is comical. '_Then he saw a pink wallet which he knows was not his. "Is this…?" he opened the wallet and saw a picture. "It's from the girl!"

_Name: Mikan Sakura_

_Address: 2032-1, Konan Shinagawa, Kyuuden no Shiro, Tokyo_

_E-mail: (+8)10987389_

_Note: If I drop this wallet, please contact me immediately! XD I'm a very clumsy girl!_

The guy tucked his hand in his pocket. "Darn it, I forgot my phone in the US!" He looked at the ID in the wallet and smiled. "What a cute brunette." With that, he started walking.

-x-

"Ahh. Success!" Mikan chirped, raising her fist in the air.

"Hurry up, I'm damn hungry." Natsume said, curling his brows.

"Okay! It's Natsume's treat!" She happily sung.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "You always have the energy. I wonder where it is coming from."

"Hm, let's just say it's coming from those whom I love." Mikan giggled and skipped her way to the car's door. "Ne, where's Hotaru and Ruka? Aren't they coming with us?"

"They went to the grocery." Natsume replied.

"Eh? Without a car?"

"You know what, just hop in."

"I was jus—"

"Just. Hop. In."

Mikan pouted and entered the car. Natsume narrowed his eyes and wondered why this girl was so freaking annoying. He dropped his things inside.

"Hey, I'll go to the information booth. I don't know how to go to the exit." Natsume said to Mikan**,** and she nodded in comprehension.

Natsume walked away. Mikan turned the radio on. "He won't mind if I sit beside him, right? He saw me sit here so…" She asked no one and smiled. "And He held my hand too."

"Ouch!" She shrieked and turned her attention the object that she had sat on. She saw Natsume's old phone. "Hehe, I'll take a look inside." She picked up the phone and scanned the contents. "A record? I never knew Natsume would record." She pressed the play button and it started with a sigh.

_-Sigh-_

_Natsume, this is my last gift to you. This is the phone that you wanted to have and I made __a __lot of effort just to buy this. I'm sorry, ne? Let's be friends even if... Oh and please take care of the necklace that I gave you. My best friend, Iku said it looks good to you. And yes, I asked Iku's opinion because she's your childhood friend. She knows what's best for you. Daisuki da yo, Natsume. Goodbye._

-x-

Natsume went back to the car and hopped in the driver's seat. Then he realized that Mikan didn't take the seat beside his. He snapped his head to the back and saw Mikan, head down and murmuring some words he couldn't even understand.

"You'll sit there?" He asked.

Mikan looked at him. "Yeah. I'm not your girlfriend, right?"

_"Don't sit there in front. You're not my girlfriend or something." Natsume said as Mikan closed her eyes to suppress her anger._

"Oh that?" Natsume looked in front and started the engine. "That was actually before. You can sit wherever you want."

"Well, I want to sit back here." Mikan said. Her voice sounded dull.

"Hn." Natsume fixed the mirror and saw Mikan with her eyes fixed outside. He looked at the seat beside him and his phone was placed on it. "After eating, we'll buy my phone."

Mikan didn't reply so Natsume let the car run with an amazing speed.

-x-

In a big hospital in Tokyo, Vick was having his lunch alone. Today, Iku went to America and she said she wanted to study. But he knew that his cousin broke up with Natsume and she was heartbroken. And the only thing she can do to forget about him is study in a far land. After all, Iku has loved Natsume since five. It's hard to forget the puppy love that became your true love. Though it is still unbelievable that Iku gave up so soon.

He was about to put a full spoon of soup when his phone ringed. "Argh, it is lunch time!" He rolled his eyes and put the spoon down as he answered his phone. "Hello?" He sound irritated.

"_Hey, poop!"_The other line greeted.

"I'm sorry?" Vick raised his brow and looked at the ID number. He noticed it was a payphone. "Who's this?" He threatened.

"_Whoa poop! It's the one and only who can call you poop!"_

"I have no time for your jokes, stranger. I'm freaking eating my lu—"

"_Ugh."_Vick could feel that the stranger had rolled his eyes._"It's me, Vick. Tsubasa Andou."_

Vick stood up, causing his soup to stumble. "What the? You're in Japan?"

"_Yeah right." _Tsubasa, who was a stranger to Vick before, sarcastically replied_. "Anyway, __fetch me from__ the __a__irport now."_

"Is that an order? And why me?" Vick glared to no one.

"_That's because you are my best friend!"_

Vick dropped the call and sighed. _'So troublesome,' _He grabbed and grabbed his car keys as he walked out of his office.

-x-

"What do you want?" Natsume asked.

Both Mikan and Natsume were now sitting in a fancy diner. Mostly everyone in the room looked like elites and Mikan couldn't help but think of herself as a sore in the place. She kept looking around her, thinking that the people are looking down on her.

"I want to leave this place!" Mikan cried, without looking at Natsume.

"I thought you wanted me to treat you lunch." Natsume calmly said.

"You think I'd enjoy eating in this place? I look like dump!" Mikan said through gritted teeth.

"What's with you? Your personality's changed since I came back from the airport's information center." Natsume frowned and raised his hand to catch the attention of personnel.

Mikan glared at him. "It's none of your concern." She clenched her fists. _'You womanizer.'_

Natsume opened the menu and took a glimpse of her. "California Maki. Two." The waitress beside him nodded and scribbled on her note.

The waitress bit her lower lip. _'A hot guy. What luck?'_

"Any additional orders?" She asked.

Natsume closed the menu and handed it over to her. "Service water. Two."

The waitress held the menu. She walked then halted and looked down at Mikan before she continued walking. Mikan sighed. As usual, a girl who likes Natsume and who thinks it's impossible that she's his lover. Just like Iku, perhaps.

That's why she sometimes can't help but be proud that this luscious guy is her fiancé.

…Although she hates him.

"The necklace that I made you wears when you last talked to Iku**.**" Natsume looked at her and waited for her to continue. "You said it was from your first love."

"Yeah, what about it?" Natsume said. He sure tried his best to hide his irritation.

Mikan grinned. "Looks like you don't want to talk about it."

"What happened to you? Your personality is not like this." Natsume looked angrily at Mikan, gripping the spoon with his right hand.

'_Let's just say my hatred towards you deepened.'_Mikan laughed and stuck her tongue out. "I'm just kidding you. I'll go back to my own self. Just wait till I manage to control myself. I'm a bit moody." She cheerfully said and smiled at Natsume.

"Weird," Natsume scorned.

Their order came and they started eating. Mikan didn't know why she was angry at Natsume either, and she figured she should act more like herself. Yeah, he is a womanizer. So what? This engagement will be off after a hundred days. If they won't fall in love with each other then the contract will be useless and they'll never marry.

But if that happens, she'll be homeless. After all, his father built the house and gave it to the Hyuugas.

-x-

"You came back because you fought with your father?" Vick raised his brow at his friend with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You see, he wants me to take over the company. And I don't like that. Besides it will ruin my image. I'm more like the lazy but cool type. I'm the type of guy who has freedom**,** and I'm a _Casanova_." Tsubasa, a 5'9 guy with his mid-black hair and a star tattoo below his eye, boastfully said.

"You blow your own horn too much," Vick sweat dropped.

Tsubasa guffawed and grabbed his best friend's neck. "Anyway, let's go to club! I miss the Japanese chicks!"

"What a player. Suit yourself." Vick removed his arm. "I still have to go to work."

"Haaah? Come on, Vick! You're still a party-pooper?" Tsubasa placed his hand on his hip and shook his head in chagrin.

Vick ignored him and walked away but Tsubasa ran to him and hopped on his back as he laughed. Vick glared at him, though it didn't make his friend change his position**.**

"I missed you, Vick." Tsubasa smiled while Vick widened his eyes.

"Your words are disgusting, man!"

"What? That's not what I meant!" Tsubasa moved out from Vick's back and waved his hands upfront.

"Yuck! How sickening! Get away from me!" Vick ran away from Tsubasa, who was now dumbfounded.

"H-hey! That's not…Vick! You!"

-x-

"70"

"60"

"65"

"55!"

"65!"

"Alright, 50!"

"You penny-less girl, 65 is the last price!"

"Noo! It has to be lower than 50!"

"Go away if you can't buy this phone!"

"Grr, you baldy old man! I'm just a student! Give me a freaking discount!"

Natsume took a peek from the manga that was covering his features. He was sitting on a bench waiting for the girl to buy his ideal phone. Though it is his money, Mikan has to work for him as his maid to pay the money back. And he knows that he's evil. (Insert a devious laugh)

He stood up and walked to Mikan, grabbing her hand. "Come on**.**"

"E-eh? But the phone—!"

Natsume placed his money at the stall and picked two phones as he walked out of the market with Mikan. Mikan was astonished by the amount of money that Natsume had. He's just a student like her**,** but why is it that he has so much money? For sure, life is unfair.

"It'll be me who'll give you a discount. Just pay for the fifty thousand." Natsume said as he pushed Mikan inside the car.

And on the seat beside him.

"That—"

Natsume closed the door before Mikan could finish her sentence. Then he went through the other door. It was actually raining hard outside and he was now dripping wet. His hands were on the steering wheel.

"Oh," He pulled out a phone out of his pocket and threw it to her. "Your new phone."

"Why did you buy me this?" Mikan looked at the phone on her lap, and then stared at Natsume.

"Because your phone sucks, I used it once and the reception was not good." He nonchalantly replied.

Mikan's vein popped and smacked Natsume's head. But his head hit the steering wheel and as he looked at Mikan, glaring, his forehead was bleeding.

"Wa…"

"Damn you…" Natsume angrily uttered.

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Message: **This sure is a long chapter, right? A gift for everyone! Because, I haven't updated this story for such a long time. I hope everyone likes what's happening. I prepared plots for the next upcoming chapters and I'm sure every chapter will be long! I enjoyed writing this because of Tsubasa. Let's see what will be his role! Haha!

_©minahoru and Irrevocable Truth._


	10. Coincidence

**Disclaimer:** Keep in mind that I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. As for the summary for this chapter, some of the words were copied from thinkexist.

-x-

100 Days Living With You

_Coincidence_

-x-

It was Tsubasa's first day sleeping at their house in Japan. It brought back his childhood memories. After preparing himself, he went downstairs as he scratched his hair and yawned. Then out of the blue, a flying bottle hit his head.

"Ouch!" He screeched and looked behind him.

Luna, his sister, was standing with her arms crossed. "Where did you go yesterday? What time did you get home? And why the bloody hell did you leave me alone in that big airport, you son of a bitch!"

"Luna, it is so early in the morning and there you go again with your questions—take note, with an 's'." Tsubasa rolled his eyes and sat on the dining table. He snatched some bread and put it in his mouth.

"Shut the hell up, Tsubasa, and answer my damn questions. Do not forget that I am older than you!" Luna stomped her feet towards him and hit his head. "And sit on a chair, dimwit!"

"You! You are getting overboard! Don't you ever hit me again." Tsubasa yelled, but obeyed her by sitting on the chair.

"What are you going to do then, huh? HUH?" Luna widened her eyes and made herself look scary as Tsubasa shook his head.

"Nothing…Uhh, I got home around 1AM and I went to the pub with Vick yesterday."

"And?" Luna raised her eyebrow.

"And what?"

She put her hands on her sides. "I asked you why you left me."

"Ah, that? The reason is simple. You were effing slow." Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to call dad and make you go back to USA." Luna walked towards the telephone.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes but saw that Luna was doing it seriously. "H-HEY! Don't call that oldie, I promise you that I won't do it anymore." Luna ignored him and dialed numbers on the phone. "Okay, I'll treat you to lunch later!"

Luna paused. Tsubasa smirked. He knew that Luna loves food more than anything, and if you will offer her bribery, food is best recommended. Luna bit her inner cheeks and dropped the phone. She faced Tsubasa and smiled.

"Sure. Later at my favorite resto, brother." She grabbed her bag and winked at Tsubasa. "I'm going to our office."

Tsubasa didn't watch Luna leave anymore. Instead, he took a seat on the sofa beside the telephone. He pulled out a pink wallet from his pocket and looked at the number that was typed on it. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

-x-

Mikan slowly poked in her head into Natsume's room. Natsume was still sound asleep with a band-aid on his forehead because of what Mikan did to him last night. Mikan was feeling guilty so she decided to make him a delicious breakfast—well, delicious according to her, at least. She tiptoed towards his bed, put the tray of food on the side table, and touched his forehead gently.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make your forehead burst." She muttered to him. She was about to go out when all of a sudden, the phone rang. Mikan panicked and hurriedly ran out of the room but she slipped and thump on the ground.

"What the hell?" Natsume moaned as he massaged his aching head. The phone was still ringing so Natsume decided to take the phone first before he interrogated Mikan. "Hello, who is this shit calling so early in the morning?"

"_Hi! I just want to know if a girl lives in that house named Mikan Sakura?" The other line asked._

Natsume glanced at Mikan, "Why? And who are you?"

"_I'm the one who found her wallet which she accidentally dropped yesterday at the airport on her way to the comfort room. How about you? Are you her boyfriend or something?"_ Natsume raised his eyebrow and handed the phone to Mikan.

"It's for you." Mikan blinked and took the phone from Natsume.

"Hello?"

"_Hey there, Mikan! Can we meet at Caffé Veloce?"_

"Why?" Mikan wondered.

"_I found your wallet that you dropped yesterday at the airport. I want to give it back to you personally."_

Hesitating, Mikan said, "S-Sure. What time?"

"_Around eleven?"_

She looked at the clock and nodded. "Well, I have three hours. Okay then! I'll meet you."

"_Yeah, bye!"_

The other line dropped the call. "Bye…" She gave the phone to Natsume and sighed.

"Who was that?" Natsume asked as he put the phone down and stared at Mikan.

Mikan shook her head. "I don't know. He didn't introduce himself."

"What did you talk about?" Natsume stood up and went inside his bathroom.

Mikan shrugged and looked sideways, "He said that we'll meet at your coffee shop so he can give back my wallet."

Natsume got choked on the water in his mouth and walked to the door. "You're meeting a guy whom you don't know yet? Not even a _name_!" His voice rose.

"That's because my wallet is important to me! And he doesn't sound like a bad person to me." Mikan stood up and walked towards him. "Actually, you sound like a worse person than him." Mikan was about to go but Natsume grabbed her wrist.

"What were you doing in my room before the phone rang?" Mikan fiercely removed Natsume's grip and glared at him.

"It's none of your business, Master Natsume." Mikan pointed her index finger to the breakfast that she brought in. "That's your breakfast. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Mikan stomped her feet out of Natsume's room and banged his door.

"I'll never understand you Mikan Sakura." Natsume muttered. The point of Mikan getting angry at him was just a puzzle to him. He walked to the table where his breakfast was placed. He took a full spoon of soup in his mouth, and immediately hurled it.

-x-

Mikan closed the door of her room angrily and slumped onto her bed. She dialed numbers on her phone and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Nana-chan! This is Mikan."

"_Oh Mikan! Long time no talk. What is it?"_

"Can you give me a ride toCaffé Veloce?"

"_Sure. Should I go there now?"_

"Yeah. Thanks!"

"_You're welcome!"_

Mikan dropped the call and went in her bathroom. She removed her clothes and went in the shower. She opened it and let the water run through her skin. With the silence, her mind couldn't help but think deeply. Little by little, her thoughts threw her to questions. Just what is Natsume to her? Why is he making her feel really irritated—he being alarmed if she'll meet a stranger?

And finally, is he _important _to her and vice versa?

She shook her head, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her. Then she went out of the bathroom towards her dressing room. Her lips curved into smile as she picked her denim shorts and a white shirt. The shirt was big and had a cat printed on it. She chose to wear white rubber shoes. She put on a light make-up and wore a lot of white bracelets. Her necklace was long with a ribbon on the end and its color was black. Her hair was pony tailed on the left side.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated and announced a message from Nana. She read it and smiled. "Just in time," And she went out of her room, skipping her way out of the house.

Her eyes spotted a familiar white car parked just in front of the gate's house. She opened the door and hopped in before she looked at the driver. "Hi Nana." She sat and sniffed the fragrance of the car. It was probably lavender emitted by the freshener.

"Hi Mikan. What about your fiancé in there? Shouldn't he go with you now that you are meeting a guy?" Nana asked.

Mikan pouted at her. "To be honest, I don't really know why I am irritated."

"Irritated? Of what?" Nana raised her eyebrow.

"I'm irritated that he is concerned about me!" Mikan pulled her hair out of aggravation. Nana snorted at her. She sighed and continued, "I mean it is so unusual of him to be like that."

"You sound like you are confessing." Nana stuck her tongue out. "I bet you are irritated because he is only concerned now unlike before. Like, you are asking yourself, _'Why only now?'_" Nana mimicked Mikan's voice and laughed.

"You are not funny." Mikan glared at her. "But you have a slight point."

"Slight? Like, duuh? I got the biggest point ever, little one." Nana rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We're here. Just call me if you need me to fetch you."

Mikan nodded. "See you!"

-x-

Tsubasa was sitting in Caffé Veloce waiting for Mikan Sakura. Actually, it was typically a waste of time for him to bring back things that he found. Almost all of the incidents like this were ways to catch his attention—ladies always do it. But this time, his guts were telling him that he had to meet this girl.

"Excuse me?" He looked up and saw butterscotch orbs staring at him.

"Mikan-chan?" There was a silence before Mikan smiled and nodded to him. Tsubasa stood up and offered her a handshake. Then Mikan accepted it and proceeded to her seat.

"So…" Mikan looked at Tsubasa as if asking,_where's my wallet?_

"Well, I'd like to know more about you so if you don't mind, I'll keep your wallet first then give it back to you later until we're satisfied talking to each other." Tsubasa proudly stated. Mikan giggled and shrugged.

"Sure. I think you're fun to be with." Mikan stuck out her tongue as they both laughed.

"So, you have a boyfriend or something? Like…a fling?" Tsubasa asked. Mikan puckered her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Wow, I don't even know how to have those kinds of things. Haha, I dunno. But I might be committed onto someone—I really don't know though, if I am." Mikan guffawed at her own answer. True, she doesn't really know if being engaged with Natsume was something she would call_ something_. The fact that Natsume was being mean but then out of the blue being concerned about her was a big riddle already.

Tsubasa nodded in comprehension, while in truth, he didn't get what Mikan meant. All he knew was Mikan was different. Unlike other girls, she wasn't attracted to him to the point of openly flirting with him—and he wasn't being conceited with girls liking him at first glance. He was saying it for the purpose of justifying that Mikan was unique.

"Do you like him?" Tsubasa asked and put his cheek on his right palm.

Mikan got choked at the sudden query. "N-No! Well, maybe yes? I-I really don't know. I'm very confused about him."

"That sucks if you like him." Tsubasa sighed.

Mikan let out a nervous smile. "What do you mean?"

"Hm…I'm obviously interested in you because you're different." He winked at Mikan and chuckled.

Mikan tilted her head in misunderstanding. "…But we just met?"

"That's the point. I don't even believe in _love at first sight_." Tsubasa shook his head as an act of disbelief to the juvenile idea.

"You…do not kid with me. What's that? Love at first sight?_ LOL!_" Mikan banged the table and laughed maniacally. This was the first time she encountered such a straightforward guy telling her that he fell in love with her at first sight.

"What? I'm not really joking here. It is usually the girls falling in love with me at first glimpse." Tsubasa pouted and watched Mikan express amusement.

Mikan cleared the tears coming out from her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're too vain for what you're saying? How come you know that girls fall in love with you with just the sight of you? I mean, just look at me! I'm not really in love with you right now."

"You don't listen to me, do you? I just told you a minute ago that you are different from them." Tsubasa pointed his index finger out of the glass window. Girls were looking at him and some were practically blushing as he did that.

Mikan blinked in amazement at the scene. She looked back at Tsubasa, jaw-dropped. "Awesome. You didn't even look and just point a single finger yet they're blushing? How do you do that?"

"I'm great like that." Tsubasa smugly replied.

Mikan grunted. "Yeah right. You are truly vain."

Then a waiter came to them, interrupting their conversation. Tsubasa looked at the waiter wondering why he was there. Mikan, on the other hand, started to scrutinize the girls outside and tried to annoy them by sticking out her tongue like a five year old kid.

"I'm sorry for barging into your chat, Mr. Andou, but Mikan Sakura has a call from our superior." The waiter said, catching Mikan's attention.

"What? Your superior?" Mikan asked as the waiter nodded. She looked at Tsubasa with eyes saying,_ I didn't do anything bad, right? _Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders. Mikan bit her inner cheeks and decided to stand up and follow the waiter to the counter. "Where?"

"On the phone, Miss Sakura." The girl at the counter gave her the phone which she gladly accepted.

Mikan put the phone on her ear and asked uncertainly, "He-Hello?"

"_Oi, stupid."_

"N-Natsume?" Mikan screeched, making the people look at her. She sweat dropped and cleared her throat.

"_When will you ever learn to keep your voice down?"_She could feel Natsume rolling his eyes.

She sniggered and whispered, "Sorry. But how come you can call the phone of this café? And what superior are they talking about? I thought I did something bad to be called by their boss. I almost had a heart attack."

"_Did you forget? I'm the owner of that café, dimwit. And why would you be nervous? Unless you are guilty that you're doing something bad right now behind my back__.__Anyway, where's your phone? I can't contact you."_

"Oh right! You are the owner! Haha, silly me, I forgot. And hey! I'm…not really doing something awful. I'm just talking to Tsu—my friend. My phone?" Mikan searched her pockets but didn't find her mobile. She snapped her head to their table and saw nothing. "I think I forgot it in my room."

"_Your friend, my ass. Whatever. Your phone is not in your room. I already searched for it in your room. If you lost it, you'll surely pay for it. I just bought it for you last night and now it's gone?"_

"Hehe. Then maybe it's with Nana!"

"_Nana? Don't 'hehe' me."_

"Why are you so pissed off? And yes, it might be with my best friend, Nana. She drove me here."

"_-Sigh- Just finish your business with that friend of yours. I'm going there to fetch you."_ Natsume said, emphasizing the word **friend**.

"Eh? Where are we going?"

"_On a date."_

Mikan's eyes widened. "On a—what! Hey! Natsume! Hello? Hello!" She took the phone out of her ear then put it back as she heard beeping sounds signaling that the line was dropped already. Mikan slowly pulled her lips into a smile and coughed out a laugh. "There's no need to be shy. Why drop the call suddenly? Tch."

She gave the phone back to the girl at the counter and said her thank you before she proceeded walking towards Tsubasa. She took a seat and smiled at Tsubasa. "Sorry, it is just that…_he_ called."

"He? The boy that you like?" Tsubasa frowned.

But Mikan, being as clueless as she was, didn't notice the frown that Tsubasa had. Instead, she slapped him on his shoulder playfully. "Don't say it frankly! I'm not yet sure about what I feel about him, you know?" She put her hands on her cheeks and blushed.

Tsubasa stared at her quietly and just smirked. "I just hope that he is more handsome than me, if he could make you _that_ crazy."

"Mou, I told you that I still don't know if I like him!"

"Yeah, you said that for the nth time already missy."

Mikan laughed at him and felt that someone was staring at her. She looked out and saw Natsume gazing at her. His arms and feet were crossed with the black Lamborghini supporting his back. Mikan waved at him as he pulled his hand up. It didn't surprise Mikan that Natsume was already there because the cafe was near to their house.

"I'll go now, Tsubasa-kun." Mikan said and stood up. She opened her hand in front of him. "Can I have my wallet back?"

"I can still see you, right?" Tsubasa fished her wallet from his pocket and put it on her hand.

Mikan beamed. "Of course. You know my email. Let's keep in touch."

"If I saw you again today, I'll definitely make you fall in love with me." Tsubasa snickered and patted Mikan's head.

"I'd like to see you try that, Mr. Vain." Mikan removed his hand and walked out of the café.

-x-

Natsume was driving the car towards somewhere. Yes, he asked Mikan for a date but he didn't know where. And right now, he couldn't concentrate into driving because Mikan kept staring and giggling at him. His brows twitched as his patience turned to zero.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsume rudely asked.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised with your sudden invitation. So where are we going?" Mikan didn't stop her silent laughs and started to act cute.

"Nowhere." Natsume answered.

Mikan slowly turned her head at him and glowered. "What did you say?"

"I said nowhere." He blankly said.

"You are inviting me to have a date and you don't know where? What kind of date is that?" Mikan stated—annoyed that Natsume was still the guy that'd make her blood boil. She thought this was it, the time that Natsume would finally notice her existence of being his fiancée.

"I want _you _to choose the place." Natsume said and smirked._See? I'm bein__g a __gentleman here. Natsume, you are a genius._He thought, while in truth, he didn't really plan where to go. He just blurted out that he'd like to date Mikan.

Mikan glanced sideways and smiled, but pretended that she was still upset by pouting. "Fine. I want to go to the bazaar."

-x-

While Mikan was walking with a smile through the crowds, Natsume was straggling behind her with lots of large plastics on his hands. He barely couldn't catch Mikan and walk beside her because of the heavy things that Mikan bought. It has been five hours since they went there, and five hours since Natsume'd been carrying the plastics; _poor boy_.

"Wa-Wa-Wait, are you still going to buy _those_?" Natsume scarcely pointed his finger to the dresses that Mikan had on her hand.

She looked at him innocently and beamed. "Yeah? I mean, what's the problem with that?"

"The problem? HAH." Natsume coughed out a ridiculous laugh. "Seriously, Mikan Sakura. The problem is where are we going to put all of these things on my hands and those on your hand when we are only driving a freaking little Lamborghini?"

"I can ask a cab to deliver it to our house." Mikan shrugged making it sound as simple as it was.

"Don't joke with me, Mikan." Natsume said through gritted teeth.

Mikan laughed and went towards him. She grabbed some of the plastics from Natsume's hands and stuck her tongue out. "I was just kidding. You almost erupted. Those dresses, I just like them. I don't have enough—more money to buy them, silly. Come on; let's grab some food in that restaurant. I'm starving." She turned around and started skipping, hanging the bags like a child.

Natsume's jaw dropped, disbelief of the_ serious _joke that Mikan did. Then he grinned and walked. He passed by the dresses that Mikan had on her hand before as a girl took it and was about to put the dresses in the shop, but Natsume tapped the girl's shoulder and stopped her from doing so.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"I'm wondering if you can do the pleasure of delivering those dresses at my house for ten grand."

-x-

Mikan was already inside the restaurant where she had chosen to eat. She waited for Natsume to come but it took him long enough to make Mikan pout and just grab the dresses that she bought. Then one plastic bag caught her attention. It was where her present for Natsume can be found.

Natsume's birthday was near.

She pulled out the present as her eyes glinted with its shining appearance. It was a big chain of silver necklace, perfect for Natsume. Then she saw Natsume entered the restaurant, so she immediately kept the necklace and waved her hands for Natsume to notice her. Natsume did, and he walked towards her. He had this big grin on his lips as he stared at Mikan.

Mikan thought he saw her with the necklace, but Natsume had his other reason for having the grin. You know what money can do. It _does _do the impossible things.

"What?" Mikan raised her brow. Natsume was acting way too weird.

"Nothing. What do you want to eat?" Natsume asked while looking through the menu.

"I can eat anything. I'll just go wash my hands." Mikan said, half-laughing. She stood up and walked away to the comfort room. "I wonder what happened to that guy." Her eyes squinted, and she sighed while washing her hands.

After that, she went out of the comfort room and walked, still thinking about Natsume. Because of that, she absent-mindlessly bumped over somebody. Without hesitance, she bowed her head. "I'm sorry!"

"Heh, you are really like that? Bowing your head immediately as if you did something _soooo _bad." The guy said; amusement was present in his voice.

Mikan held her head up and saw the familiar guy. "Tsubasa-kun!"

"Come, I'll introduce you to my sis." Tsubasa said as Mikan nodded. He held her hand and led her to their table.

Luna was busy checking out the menu and she felt the presence of his brother so she asked him without looking, "Tsubasa, what do you think of Spicy Crabs?"

"I wouldn't mind_ Spicy Shrimps_." Tsubasa shrugged, still not letting go of Mikan's hand.

"Dumbass, I said Spicy Cr—" She blinked her eyes as she saw Tsubasa with a beautiful girl. Her eyes went down to their hands, cuddling each other. "Y-You—"

"Not yet, Nee-chan,_ but_ she will be." Tsubasa conceitedly said with a smirk while he held Mikan's hand up to show how intimate and serious he was about her.

Luna looked sideway**s** with her mouth pointed as she said, "You conceited jerk. How sure you are that she'll like you, idiot?"

Mikan looked at them in complete stupidity; she faked a smile because she didn't know what they were talking about. "Haha, I'm with my…err…fia—" She shook her head. "Friend, Natsume Hyuuga. Would you mind if we join you here in your table?"

Luna snapped her attention to Mikan. "Natsume Hyuuga?"

Tsubasa turned Mikan to him with confusion written all over his face. "You mean, the rich ass shit, Natsume Hyuuga?"

Mikan bit her lips and nodded ever so slowly. "Y-Yes. He is over there." She pointed her forefinger where Natsume was.

Without even a second, Luna went to Natsume, leaving Mikan and Tsubasa behind. Mikan stared at Luna as if she had lost her mind from all the fast happenings. Her heartbeat went faster for she had a bad feeling about this; nevertheless she still inquired Tsubasa.

"Do you know Natsume?"

Tsubasa heaved a sigh and scratched his forehead. "Natsume's…my sister's ex-boyfriend. Her _first love…_"

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Message:** Hello to everyone! As you notice, I didn't put what day it is in this chapter. I want you to know that I will _**never **_put days anymore because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't end this story exactly with hundred chapters. But from time to time, I'll let you know how many days Mikan and Natsume are together in the house already. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the late update.

_©minahoru and Irrevocable Truth._


	11. Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is not mine. Some of the characters are made to spice up this story. The plot is purely mine. I didn't copy any of my story ideas from any dramas around.

* * *

-x-

100 Days Living With You

_Goodbye_

-x-

Luna stood up and walked to the table. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't see anything besides that table where the raven haired guy sat. Everything felt surreal to her; was this what she got from all the time she had been waiting? All of the things she did, all of her sacrifices, was all for him. Even if it meant hurting him, she did it! Because that was how she loved him. That was how she showed her love for him. Now she's back and she wanted him back too.

"N-Natsume?" She stuttered in happiness.

Natsume stopped as he heard the familiar voice behind him. His eyes widened and his head shook. It couldn't be her, right? The girl who left him? The only girl he loved with all of his heart in his entire life? He didn't want to meet her, not now.

Luna bit her lower lip and tried to stop her tears from coming out. She touched Natsume's shoulder as sadness controlled her feelings. "Natsume, please look at me…"

Natsume's heartbeat stopped as if the time had stopped too. He held the hand that touched his shoulder and brought it to his face as he stood up and looked at the girl he thought he would never see again. "…Luna."

Luna moved forward and caressed Natsume's face. "I'm back."She let out an endearing smile.

Natsume shut his eyes and felt the hand that he missed run across his skin. He nodded. "Yeah. Welcome back."

"I heard you've changed?" Luna removed her hand and took a seat.

Natsume sat in front of Luna and smirked. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Someone told me you became very cold. You were so kind and gentlemanly back when…" She looked at the ground and smiled sadly. "When we were together."

"You're wrong. You are the only one who gets that treatment from me." Natsume said. He stared at Luna's eyes and continued, "I'm always cold hearted."

"Does that mean I'm special?" Luna giggled.

"Yes. You_were_." Natsume replied.

Luna turned serious. She heaved a sigh. Mikan and Tsubasa came towards them, cutting their awkward aura.

"H-Hey, Natsume. This is Tsubasa. He was the one who called and asked for me." Mikan nervously smiled. She felt the discomfort between Natsume and Luna.

"I didn't know it was you, Tsubasa. Did you give Mikan's wallet back?" Natsume looked at Tsubasa down to his hands that held Mikan's.

"Y-Yes, he did." Mikan answered and pulled her hand out. She noticed the look Natsume had. She took out her wallet from her pocket and showed it to Natsume. "See? It's here."

"You really like butting in, little girl. Did I ask you? I was asking Tsubasa." Natsume harshly told Mikan.

Luna blinked at how Natsume reacted. She chuckled. This just gave her a hint that Natsume had no interest at Mikan. She worried for nothing. On the other hand, Mikan glared at Natsume. She put her hands on her sides.

"Why should I let Tsubasa talk to you? Ugh. That didn't make sense. Anyway, I want to go home. Until when do you want this _stupid date _to go on, huh?" Mikan's face reddened due to madness.

Natsume snapped his head to Luna. "I'll see you later."

"No! I won't let you escape. I want us to talk. Now**,**" Luna fiercely said as she grasped Natsume's hand.

Mikan's eyes widened when Luna seized his hand. She cleared her throat and said, "Natsume, I want to go to_our_house. Now."

Luna glared at Mikan as Mikan avoided her. Tsubasa blinked and rubbed Mikan's arms to calm her down. "Natsume, do you by any chance live with that girl?"

"I have to go, Luna." Natsume ignored Luna's question and stood up. He grabbed Mikan's hand but Tsubasa took it from him. Natsume snapped his head to him and glared. "What do you want, freak?"

"Tsubasa?" Mikan looked at him in confusion.

Tsubasa brought Mikan's hand to his chest. "You sit there and talk to my sister, Hyuuga. I'll take Mikan home."

Before Natsume and Mikan could retort, he dragged Mikan out of the restaurant. Natsume had nothing to do but sit back in his chair. Luna grinned and thanked Tsubasa in her thoughts.

"What do you want to talk about?" Natsume frowned at Luna.

Luna was taken aback. Why did Natsume become cold all of a sudden? She was sure that Natsume still had feelings for her when she held Natsume's face. "I-I want to tell you the reason behind all of the things I did that hurt you in the past."

"Is that what you really want to talk about?" Natsume coughed out a ridiculous laugh.

Luna curled her brows and shook her head. "I-I don't understand—"

"I know Luna, why you want to talk to me." Natsume stared his cold eyes at Luna. "You want us back together."

-x-

"Ouch! Tsubasa, let me go!" Mikan gathered her energy and repress Tsubasa's grip on her hand.

Tsubasa spun his head to her. "What? Didn't you say that you wanted to go home?" Annoyance was evident in his voice.

"I did say that, but I want to go home with Natsume. Not with you! If you're the one taking me home, then I'd rather go alone." Mikan stomped her feet away from Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sighed. He ran to his car, started its engine, and went out of the parking lot. He searched for Mikan and saw her walking as though she were lifeless. He opened the car's window and honked. Mikan looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Get inside, Mikan." Tsubasa said. He slowed down his car and the cars behind started to hit their horns due to infuriation.

"Why should I do that? You know what? Go home, Tsubasa. I just met you, so I can't afford to go home with a guy I just met. Go, the people might storm out their cars to pick up stones to hit you with." Mikan wagged her hand to signal Tsubasa to go home.

"No. I can't let a pretty girl like you walk alone in the dark. So jump in this car and let's cool those people's heads, or you can leave me as they hit me with stones. You're not that heartless, right? I may not know where you live but I'm sure you can tell me the directions."

"Hey! Do your lovers' quarrel somewhere else!" The man shouted. His head was out of his car's window as he hit his horn repeatedly.

Mikan bowed her head and heaved a sigh. She had no choice but to hop into Tsubasa's car. "There, are you happy?" She asked Tsubasa.

Tsubasa grinned and nodded his head. "Yes, my lady."

Mikan crossed her arms and pouted. Tsubasa laughed at this and drove the car at an amazing speed. Mikan stole a glimpse at Tsubasa, and he noticed it. He looked back at Mikan but Mikan immediately stared on the road. Tsubasa did the same.

"Why are you looking at me, huh?" Tsubasa inquired.

"I'm just wondering why you did that before. I'm sure Natsume's pissed off." Mikan replied. She opened the window and let the air flow in the car.

Tsubasa smirked. "Is it really him who is pissed off or you?"

"Go to your right." Mikan pointed her index finger to the right as Tsubasa obeyed her. "We're both pissed."

"Why are you even angry?" Tsubasa snorted.

"I'm not. I'm just annoyed." Mikan exhaled noisily. "To your left, then you'll do a u-turn. After that, go straight ahead, and then that's already my house."

Tsubasa and Mikan stayed quiet through the whole travel. After a few minutes, they were already in front of the house. Mikan was about get out of the car but Tsubasa held Mikan's wrist and made her sit again.

Mikan curled her brows. "Wha—"

"I didn't like what Natsume did to you before." Tsubasa said, cutting Mikan off. "He almost forgot that his date was you, Mikan. He gave his attention to my sister. Okay, I'm supposed to be happy with my sis, but as a guy I didn't like what he did. It's not a proper way of taking care of your girlfriend."

"I'm not his girl." Mikan angrily retorted. "And why would you care about my feelings?"

"Remember what I told you when I gave youyour wallet? I said that if I meet you again, I'll make you fall for me." He grabbed Mikan's shoulder and turned her to him. "I'm seriously interested in you."

-x-

"I admit that it is one of the reasons why I want to talk to you, but I also want to explain to you the things I did in the past!" Luna said as she banged the table. She couldn't believe that Natsume was treating her coldly, and the fact that he doubted her added to her rage.

"What's the use of that now, Luna? I've already forgotten the things you did..." Natsume looked into Luna's eyes as he continued, "and my feelings."

Luna opened her eyes widely. "You're lying. You didn't forget, Natsume! And you'll never do that. You still love me." She arrogantly stated through gritted teeth.

"Stop it, Luna." Natsume said.

"Natsume," Luna called but Natsume didn't look. "Natsume, look at me." She placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to face her. "I'm not over you. And I'll never be over you."

Natsume removed her hands and avoided her gaze. "I ended everything concerning us since you left me."

Luna shook her head. "But I love you, Natsume!" Her tears started to fall as she covered her face with her hands.

Natsume bit his tongue and didn't talk back anymore. Instead, he stood up and left her. He walked out of the restaurant towards the parking lot. He went in his car and bashed the steering wheel. He put his hands on it and hit his head repeatedly.

Why did she come back? Why now that he decided to give his attention to Mikan?

He settled his mood before he drove. Luna's outward show had a big impact on him. He needed to see Mikan and clear up his mind before his feelings quavered.

-x-

Mikan was walking towards the entrance of the enormous white house. Her mind went blank as if she had a major mental illness. Just what in hell happened to her joyous life? She was living a normal life as a cheerful twenty-two year old lady a few days before, but now she's all in this mess? In this _love _mess?

Her feet stumbled upon something before she could even enter the premises of her house. She looked down and saw a big box with a paper on it. Her name was written on the paper but she couldn't remember buying such a thing. She unlocked the door of the house before she carried it inside. She sat on the sofa, put the box down, and opened it. Then a bunch of dresses greeted her. She recognized those dresses; they were the ones she looked at before she and Natsume went to the restaurant.

She glared at the dresses as she registered the idea of who sent the box. It was no other than Natsume Hyuuga. She gnashed her teeth and shoved the box away from her. Not contented, she tramped all over the dresses.

_He almost forgot that his date was you, Mikan._

The words of Tsubasa flashed in her mind as she dropped her knees to the floor. She took one dress and threw it angrily and started crying her eyes out. She didn't know why she felt so hopeless. She didn't know why her heart felt so heavy like someone was pricking it. All she knew was she got hurt, she was upset, and that the reason was Natsume.

"I don't need all these, Natsume." She said between sobs. "You're the stupid, arrogant, and most hateful person ever!"

-x-

Tsubasa drove his way back to the restaurant since Luna told him to pick her up. He was certain that Natsume ditched her in the middle of their conversation. But that's not the issue for him. It was the feelings he had now. This was his first time reacting like an idiot to a girl; to a very plain, clumsy, and childish girl.

He sneered at the thought and shook his head. What? _Is this love? _Yeah, sure he was a Casanova but he never fell in love before. He never took interest on any girl before. And he never felt concern about a girl before. Really, did _just_ Mikan Sakura give him his first times? And the fact that he had known her only for a few hours puzzled him. Was it really just as simple and as easy as that to fall in love?

Although he was sure that he was sincere with the interest he bore towards her. So he must not let go of Mikan and see if she really is his first love.

He snickered. "I have to tell Vick about this. I'm positive that he won't believe me but I must inform him about this interesting thing. He'll certainly laugh at me."

-x-

Vick blankly stared at his luggage. He heaved a sigh and slumped on his bed and took his phone from his pocket. He rolled over and searched in his contacts…

**Mikan Sakura**  
_(+8)10987389_

Why would he tell her about his situation? Vick frowned. Of course, the reason must be because she's a _friend_. He should tell her his whereabouts. But that was not the reason in his mind. He wanted to tell her because she is dear to him. It was because he wouldn't be there anymore whenever she needed him.

He shook his head and pushed the call button. It took two times before Mikan finally answered. He waited for her voice. What's taking her too long to respond? He was about to open his mouth when he suddenly heard Mikan's wobbly voice.

_H-Hello? Vick…_

She sounded sick—No, she sounded as if she had just cried. Vick snickered at his thoughts. There was no way Mikan would cry about the news he'd tell her. Not when he hadn't even told her about it. Besides, who would tell this to her before him?

"Can we meet? Tomorrow morning. 9AM."

-x-

Luna went inside Tsubasa's car quietly. She didn't even make a single sound, unlike before. She used to have so much energy picking up fights with Tsubasa. Now it looked like Natsume drained her liveliness.

Tsubasa didn't mock Luna anymore. Instead, he drove to their home in silence. He didn't show it, but he pitied Luna so much. True, life is so unfair. He knew the reasons behind why Luna did all the bad things to Natsume. Why Luna made it look like everything was her fault and that she must be the only one to blame.

But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't say a word. He couldn't help his sister. And he couldn't charge Natsume too. Because Natsume got hurt, and when love damages you, it's almost the same as dying. That was probably one ofthe reasons why he didn't take love seriously. Yes, he was afraid of the hurt it'd cause him.

"Nee-chan," Tsubasa called, "why did you even love?"

Luna turned to him with her calm smile. "You rarely call me that, Tsubasa." She bowed her head and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Love may hurt you a lot of times, but times when you were happy with the one you love is worth it. That's why people love. That small amount of time spending with the one you love will be your ultimate happiness."

Tsubasa looked at her in sorrow. "But love is also your ultimate sadness, right?"

"There's nothing comparable than being happy with your dear, Tsubasa." Luna wiped her tears away.

"Why?"

Luna smiled. "That's love."

-x-

Natsume went in the house, opened the lights and looked around. He saw Mikan laid on the sofa; her phone was beneath her ear. He walked towards her and took the phone. He put it on the table, took his jacket off and put it on Mikan. He bent his knees down to her level then noticed how all the dresses that he had bought for her was scattered on the floor.

Natsume stared at Mikan's phone and decided to take a peek on what's inside. Why would she sleep with the phone? It was none of his business but he couldn't help it. His eyes widened.

_Damn Natsume Hyuuga. I will forget about you! I will leave this house of yours! I want to break our engagement! Asshole! Conceited! Jerk! I hope you can find happiness with her…_

_I|_

_The message was not finished_, Natsume thought. He looked at her face as the light of the moon brought beauty out of her skin. She was shining brightly like a pure dove no matter how hard her life was. Natsume always knew, at the back of his mind, how he had hurt Mikan for the past few days and how unwilling he was to love her. But he just couldn't do it forcefully. He has to accept Mikan as his fiancée wholeheartedly, and not because someone like Vick or Hotaru told him so.

He put it back on the table and stood up. "Mikan," He muttered. Natsume felt nervous when Mikan flinched, "close your eyes. Pretend that you're sleeping. I can't tell you this if you're wide awake. I'll say this once, so just close your eyes and listen." Natsume stopped for while. He looked down on the floor and continued, "I'll find you a place to go. I know you really hate me so leave if you must, but I have to make sure you have a house…" Natsume faced his back to her and started walking. He stopped and looked back at her. "I don't think I'll…see you as my fiancé."

When Mikan heard a click sound, she was sure that it was Natsume's door. She opened her eyes and looked up at his room's door. "Eh?" She moved her fingertips across her cheeks and felt her tears. "My heart…I don't like this feeling. I don't want this!" Mikan sat up and buried her face inher hands as she wailed. "_I wish we didn't meet each other!_" Mikan shouted.

Natsume looked sideways and felt a string of pain in him. "Idiot. I told you to pretend that you're sleeping."

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Message: **The drama in this story will start. Please bear what I will write in the following chapters. Do not hate me! I know how you feel because I'm pretty annoyed by my own ideas. Well, that's what makes my story interesting, right? Please continue reading! I'm sorry if I have slow updates.

_©minahoru and Irrevocable Truth._


	12. Changes

**Disclaimer:** Purely my story plot. Characters are from Gakuen Alice owned by Higuchi Tachibana.

-x-

100 Days Living With You

_Changes_

-x-

It was already morning. Mikan was eating her breakfast alone in the bathroom. Yes, _in _the bathroom. She couldn't come out of the bathroom because Natsume was lurking around outside. She couldn't take the risk of seeing him.

She sighed, "Hotdog tastes nasty when it's eaten in bathroom…"

"Oi," Natsume knocked on the door thrice, "Mikan."

Mikan choked herself. She gulped a ridiculous amount of water and forced herself to swallow the hotdog in her mouth. Mikan bit her lips, angry at herself for automatically blushing with just the sound of Natsume's voice calling her name.

Natsume knocked again, and this time it sounded angry.

"Come out." Natsume ordered.

"What do you want?" Mikan replied in annoyance.

Mikan raised her eyebrow as she waited for Natsume's reply. It took long enough before he replied. "Vick is here. He said you promised to meet him today."

Mikan's eyes squinted as she recalled her conversation with Vick. She stood up and opened the door. Natsume appeared in front of her sitting like a dog waiting for his master to come home. Mikan stared at him for awhile but turned her head to where Vick was standing.

"I'm sorry, Vick. I—" Mikan realized that Natsume was listening to them so she went to Vick and grabbed his arm. "Follow me."

Natsume stood up and closed the bathroom's door. He followed Vick and Mikan to the living room. Then he sat on the isolated sofa, enough to stay away from Mikan. Vick noticed this and looked at Natsume.

"Is there a problem with you two?" Vick asked.

Mikan gazed at Natsume and shook her head vigorously. "No! N-Natsume likes his seat. He always sits on it."

Vick smirked. "Mikan, I was asking if there's a problem. You thought I asked that because Natsume sat far from you?"

"W-Why did you want to meet me?" Mikan asked, changing the topic.

Vick didn't mind it and just sighed. He pointed to his luggage. "I have to go to theU.S where Iku is."

"U.S.A?" Mikan shouted in shock. "When are you going?"

Vick looked Mikan in the eyes. Sadness was written all over his face. "Today…specifically, one hour from now."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me before? This is too sudden!" Mikan closed her fist and controlled her anger. She stood up. "I-I'm gonna dress up and go to the airport with you."

Vick grabbed Mikan's wrist. "Don't. You can't do that. I just came here to say goodbye."

Mikan sat again and hugged Vick. Natsume and Vick were stunned by this. "Why can't I send my friend away? Why am I not allowed doingthat?" She broke the hug and started crying. "Vick, why can't I do that?"

Vick gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. "Don't cry, Mikan. I don't want to see you crying before I leave."

"What's the matter? She can go to the airport and send you off."

Natsume interjected.

Vick stayed silent as he tried to stop Mikan from crying. He looked at Natsume and shook his head. Natsume looked sideways. He stood up and walked out of the house. Soon, Vick came out too and stood beside him.

"Why are you going to Iku?" Natsume asked.

"Our grandma needs me. Iku won't be able to handle it alone. Besides, grandma wants to see me before she dies." Vick explained.

"Then why don't you want her to send you off?"

"That's because I might not be able to enter the airport if I see her. I won't be able to set my feet on theairplane." He laughed at his own foolishness. Indeed, he was madly in love with Mikan. He continued, "And I might think that she likes me because she doesn't want me to go. I don't want to get my hopes high."

Natsume glanced at Mikan through a window. She was wiping her tears as she drank some water. Then he looked back at Vick. "You haven't told her about your feelings."

"I will." Vick glared at him. "I will if you let her go."

"I—"

"Don't tell me that you'll let her go, Natsume. You still haven't tried looking at her. I know that you still haven't tried liking her."

Natsume looked angrily at him. "Aren't you assuming too much?"

"What?" Vick looked at him in confusion.

Natsume turned his back fromVick. "Anyway, our engagement is not yet official. And besides, she doesn't like me. I don't see any reason of liking her either."

Vick banged his fist on the wall. "Shut up. Don't give me that bullshit. You know that you can make a reason to do it if you are willing. And you know that Mikan is clueless about almost everything."

Natsume cringed. "What do you mean?"

"Are you implying to me that you don't know?"

"Who would know what you're talking about? It's really nonsense."

"Whatever." Vick gave up. "Natsume, if you make her cry again, I'll come back and I'll definitely take her away from you. Even if she doesn't want to, I'll use any means necessary to keep her away from you. Mark my words." Vick tucked his hands in his pocket and started walking. He stopped and waved his hand to him.

Natsume grinded his teeth as he watched Vick walk away. _Damn it. Why do I suddenly feel so obligated about liking her? Everyone's so annoying forcing me to do things. _He thought.

Mikan peeped out the door and asked, "Where's Vick?"

Natsume pointed his index finger to the direction where he last saw Vick. "He's gone. Just eat your breakfast at the dining room."

"I don't want to." Mikan stomped her way back in the house. Natsume rolled his eyes at Mikan's childishness. He pulled her arm and guided her to the dining room. He forced her to sit on the chair and bashed the table with her plate. Mikan glared at him. "What's your problem? I told you I will not eat here."

Natsume pulled the chair beside her. "And what? You're going to eat in the bathroom again?"

Mikan folded her arms. "No. I won't eat anymore. I'm full."

"Just finish your food." Natsume said. He began eating his food**,** ignoring the blazing gaze of Mikan.

"Natsume." Mikan called.

"What?"

Mikan looked at him with tender eyes. "I hate you."

Natsume stared at his food for a while. Then he ate again and replied, "I know."

-x-

Vick looked at his passport as he entered the airport. He heaved a big sigh and smiled genuinely as he remembered the memories he had with Mikan. He couldn't believe how much he fell for her insuch a short time.

"Hey, what's with your face?" Tsubasa raised an eyebrow at him and slapped his back. "Are you too happy to go?"

"What? It's better than crying." Vick laughed.

Tsubasa shook his head and smiled. "Anyway, it's almost time to leave. By the way, I found someone. I think she'll be my love interest for the rest of my life. But since you're going, I'll spend my old man's money for long distance calls. Haha."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I really hope you find a girlfriend before I come back. See you next time." Vick patted Tsubasa's shoulder. Tsubasa pouted at this, then laughed it off and looked around the airport, hoping to have a last glimpse of Mikan's face.

Tsubasa noticed this and looked around too. "Are you still waiting for someone?"

Vick coughed a laugh. "No, no. I'll go."

"Take care." Tsubasa gave him a big hug. Vick finally turned his back and walked away as he waved his hand to Tsubasa. "See you again," Tsubasa muttered under his breath.

-x-

NATSUME'S POV

-x-

It has been two months since Vick went to theU.S.A. and left me a warning about Mikan. Usually, I don't mind people who give me warnings and let time slip it off my mind. But this warning was serious enough to make me think about it every single freaking day. It keeps repeating inside my head like a broken recorder, and it irks me so muchthat I want to bash that stupid Vick's face for doing this to the mighty me who didn't give a damn about things before.

I grabbed the toasted bread and put it in my mouth as I heard steps coming from above. I already knew it was Mikan who just got her lazy butt from her bed and was probably panicking about the time. I smirked. She never failed to amuse me.

"Natsume, why didn't you wake me up?" She screamed.

I looked up and saw her as she messily put her jewelries in its properplaces. I shrugged. "I did. About _twenty _times."

Her facial expression shifted toastounded. "What? I don't remember you doing that!"

"Well that's because you were too busy in your own dream." I retorted.

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "And you were probably entertained by it."

"Of course." I grinned.

She gritted her teeth in frustration as she walked down towards me and grabbed the bread that I held tight. She put it in her mouth. I watched her**,** almost wanting to laugh out loud. I didn't though. Instead, I ignored her and continued eating.

"You're ready, right? Let's go. Hotaru and the others are waiting." I didn't intend to hear her answer anymore. I just pulled her with me out of the house and into the car.

-x-

"I can't believe it." Anna said.

"You seriously came?" Nonoko said.

I stood there with Mikan as I watched my friends' jaws drop. They all looked like they saw ghosts. I took a seat beside Ruka and Hotaru and let them gawk at me. Mikan went to the sofa at a corner of the room and stayed silent.

"We thought you were lying when you said you would visit." Ruka finally had enough staring at me as he cupped his cheek with his hand and played withhis mobile.

"Long time no see, cousin." Hotaru said. Anna and Nonoko stood up and went to Mikan. It's most likely to let me talk with Hotaru and Ruka alone. They know me too well.

"Nothing's changed much overhere in headquarters." I said and looked around. My table was still in its place, safe and sound. The painting that I bought in Paris still hung on the wall.

"So what is it that you want to tell us?" Ruka asked. Really, they know me too well. Ruka tilted his head as he waited for my response.

"I want advice." I bluntly said.

Ruka and Hotaru looked at each other then at me. "Advice about what?"

"About Mikan and…" I stared at the floor. "Luna."

"Luna?" Ruka raised an eyebrow.

"As in Andou Luna?" Hotaru asked. "Not Iku?"

I nodded my head in confirmation. "Luna, Hotaru. It's Luna now. Iku has long forgotten me. And she's been ignoring my phone calls. I even tried calling Vick's phone, but no luck. So yeah, two months ago, as everyone knows, Vick went to the U.S.A. And he told me some kind of a weird warning about Mikan."

"Uhuh?" Both of them chorused.

"It's been_exactly_ two months; he left last October 28, and today's December 28," I explained. Hotaru and Ruka looked dumbfounded at this, then laughed and pointed comically at me.

"Y-You've been seriously counting the days! Hahaha! That's just hilarious, Natsume." Ruka swept awaytears forming under his eyes.

Hotaru wasn't able to keep her amusement. Her laugh died down slowly. "What made you do this kind of thing, cousin? Was it because Vick's warning has been haunting you?"

I stared at Hotaru seriously. "Yes. It's been bugging me. And it is freaking me out already."

Hotaru literallyforgot how to smile and blinked her eyes. "Are you serious?"

I raised my brows. Ruka and Hotaru unknowingly opened their mouths in disbelief.

"W-Why? I mean, I thought you forgot about Luna since you began dating Iku?" Ruka frowned at me.

Hotaru heaved a sigh and leaned on the table. "Tell me, what is Luna to you? As in today, what is she to you?"

As if time stopped, I looked sideways and thought deeply. "Luna is…For me, I loved Luna once. She's in my mind. I feel like if she tries at all to bring back my love for her, she'll succeed."

Hotaru nodded. "Then what about Mikan?"

I flinched. "Mikan? Well, I just can't leave her alone."

Ruka smiled at me while Hotaru smirked. They looked at each other then back at me. "And she has a place in your heart, right?" Ruka commented while nodding.

"Cousin, maybe you haven't noticed, but Mikan's already important to you." Hotaru said. I looked at Mikan and smiled a little. Maybe these two are right. Although it is really hard to accept that fact since she's beenan annoying stranger since we first met.

"I know that you asked for advice but really…you should know that it's only you who can decide about what to do with those girls. All I can say to you is that Mikan's the type of girl who doesn't ask for anything. Totally the opposite kind of girl Luna is. I can see that Mikan doesn't want to be a bother to anyone as much as possible."

I really agree on what Hotaru said. That's just the type of girl I don't fall after. Yes, I have a very weird taste when it comes to women. I think I really like it when my girl asks me for something. I guess it just makes me feel good.

"Hey Natsume," Ruka tapped my shoulder, "how about a date with Mikan?"

That caught my attention, "What?"

"I mean, you've been going out with Luna for the past few days. Then you told us that Mikan's been with another guy too. That just means you two don't get the time to be together at all." Ruka explained. He looked at me with his puppy eyes.

I don't get it. Why does he have to beg for this kind of thing?

"We're always together at thehouse." I shrugged. "But I want to watch this one movie. I think I'll ask her to watch it tonight."

Ruka punched his fist up while Hotaru clapped her hands and congratulated Ruka. They both looked so cute. I wondered when they would get together. Haha. It's nearly impossible for these two opposite characters to like each other. I shook my head at them in amusement as they both continued interrogating me.

"_Then Iku became such a bitch…"_

I flicked my eyelash at the statement. Anna was the one who said that about Iku. I couldn't hear much what they were talking about because Ruka and Hotaru kept talking to me.

I held my hand up and said, "Stop, stop."

Hotaru and Ruka obliged. I tried to hear more of the conversation between Mikan, Nonoko, and Anna.

"_We told him how we didn't like Iku…" _Nonoko said.

"_I still think Natsume loves Luna…"_Anna said.

I widened my eyes and stood up. Hotaru and Ruka were startled by this. They could also hear the conversation so they tried to stop me from moving towards Anna. They knew that I don't like people talking about me. But that wasn't the reason. I don't know why,but I waspissed off that they weretelling these things to Mikan.

-x-

End of Natsume's POV

-x-

"So how is it with you and Natsume?" Anna asked Mikan.

Mikan instantly looked over to Natsume and sighed. "He doesn't tease me that much anymore. His mind's been out of this world most of the time and he seems quieter than before. Worst is he's been calling me by my name. And…he's been going out with Luna."

"Err…shouldn't you be happy?" Nonoko faked a smile. "Well, except for the part where he's been with Luna. But then again, Natsume told us that you've been going out with Luna's little brother, Tsubasa-san."

Mikan bit her inner cheeks and shrugged. "Tsubasa's just a friend—a very good friend. I'm just so bored staying at the house allby myself, so I always go out with Tsubasa. He's pretty free unlike Natsume."

_And since he's been going out with Luna, I've been ranting my opinions about it to Tsubasa. _She thought.

Mikan wagged her hand and continued, "I just don't like the way Natsume acts nowadays. I like him the way he was before. I actually had so much fun when we were teasing each other. Now, it feels utterly boring."

"To be honest, we know why Natsume's like that. We've been friends for ages and we know what's going on if something changes. We might not know the reason but we know that Natsume thinks he's in deep trouble. He changes into somethinglike what you described to us whenever he's trying to decide something important. A big decision where one will get hurt." Anna stated.

Nonoko nodded in agreement and smiled. "Natsume's not really bad. He always thinks of others. Mikan, do you know? Anna and I confessed to him before."

Mikan covered her mouth and widened her eyes. "Ehhh?"

"And he seriously thought about us since Nonoko and I are best friends. We began avoiding each other when we realized that we liked the same person." Anna laughed as she remembered those times.

"Then one day, Natsume came here in the headquarters. He talked to us and explained that he has someone he likes." Nonoko said.

Mikan nodded in comprehension. "By the way, what's headquarters? What is this place?"

Anna giggled. "I knew you'd ask that. This is our place. Only the five of us and Youichi are allowed to enter here. Well, right now, you can enter this place too. And along time ago, Luna, Iku, and Vick could enter here too."

"Before, our friendship was somewhat strong. We couldn't even imagine one of us out of the group." Nonoko sighed and held Anna's hands. "It was like that for a while… until Luna and Natsume broke up."

"No reason was stated. No words were uttered. Luna just totally left Natsume and us. She went to theU.S.A with her parents without telling even one of us." Nonoko continued.

"Then Iku became such a bitch. We knew that Natsume was heartbroken." Anna said. Her voice was shaking and on the verge of crying.

"And she took that advantage. Iku did. She went to Natsume and well…I don't know what kind of tactics she did but she managed to become Natsume's girlfriend. We told Natsume how we didn't like Iku. She said that she'd kill us if anyone of usso much as got nearNatsume. That's how obsessed she was with Natsume. After all, they'd known each other before this group was evenformed. Iku and Natsume were childhood friends." Nonoko stated.

"I still think that Natsume loves Luna. He was madly in love with her. I mean, if he didn't love her so much he wouldn't havechanged like that. Natsume didn't use to be so rude. He was such a gentleman. I don—"

"What are you talking about?" Natsume angrily asked. Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan looked up and saw Natsume glaring. "Who gave you permission to tell _her_?"

"A-Ah, Natsume we were jus—"

"Enough."Natsume cut off. "We'll be going." Natsume pulled Mikan out of her seat andthey walked out of the headquarters.

-x-

"Are you angry?" Mikan asked. She was waiting for Natsume to talk, but he didn't say anything about Anna and Nonoko. He also didn't ask about what she heard. Feeling guilty, all she could do was take the initiative to ask him.

"No." Natsume replied. His eyes were fixed in front as he continued to drive.

Mikan held her head down. It wasn't the answer she was expecting. Then she looked out. "Eh?" She blinked as she wondered why Natsume didn't turn to the corner where their house was.

Natsume looked sideways. As if he knew what the girl was thinking, he said, "I want to watch something at the cinema."

"What—" Mikan was cut off by Natsume's ringing mobile.

Natsume took the call. "Hello?"

"…drama is it…?" Mikan continued under her breath. She watched and listened to Natsume talk over the phone.

"What?" Natsume shouted, kicking the break abruptly.

Mikan was startled by this. She saw Natsume turn pale. "N-Natsume, what's wro—"

Natsume held his hand up to cut Mikan off again. "Where are you?" Natsume put his phone down and rubbed his forehead. He drove again, but this time it was faster.

After some time, they stopped in front of Strawberry Mall. Natsume looked at Mikan and sighed. "Get off."

"What happened?" Mikan asked.

Natsume scratched his head. "I'll explain the details later. For now, go in the theater. I will follow you after I see… Luna."

Although Mikan wanted to ask more questions, she just got off the car and obliged toNatsume's orders. It'd been like this for the past two months. Luna always got in the middle of them. Somehow, she'd gotten used to it. She shook her head and smiled. This shouldn't get to her now. She'll just enjoy the facilities of the mall while she waits for Natsume to return.

"He said he'll follow…I should trust him." She beamed and skipped her way inside the mall.

-x-

"Luna!" Natsume shouted.

Luna came running as she threw herself onto him. "N-Natsume, I was scared."

Natsume gently touched Luna's hair. "Were you hurt?"

Luna shook her head. "It's just a few scratches."

Natsume broke the hug. His eyes glimmered in happiness as he asked her, "Is that so?"

"I know what you're thinking." Luna glared at him then turned her back. "I will not let you."

"Luna, she's waiting." Natsume said.

Luna turned back **to face** him and shook her head vigorously. "No, Natsume! I want you to stay!" She pointed her finger at the tall, dark guy talking to the policeman. "Are you going to let me deal with that…that spooky man?"

Natsume looked at the floor and stayed quiet as he thought of Mikan. "But—"

Luna grabbed his arms. Natsume looked at her. Her eyes were begging him. "Stay by my side…"

-x-

Lights were switched off one by one. Mikan stayed at the middle of the mall's entrance as the people slowly left. She felt bloated from all the foods she ate. Her eyes were irritated due to non-stop watch of movies. She did all her best to enjoy as she waited for Natsume to come back.

She looked at her phone. "I trust you, Natsume. You'llcome back right?" She asked no one. She looked at the mall and giggled. "Too bad you won't be able to see the movie that you wanted to watch." Mikan closed her eyes and gathered enough courage to call Natsume. She brought the phone up to her ear and waited for him to pick up.

_Click_

_He picked up! _She thought.

"_Hello? Mikan?"_

Mikan's eyes widened. "L-Luna? Why is it you answering the phone?"

"_We're here at my house."_

Mikan felt uneasy at this and replied, "Oh, I see… Is he going to come home now?"

"_No."_

"Eh?"

"_Can you please not call anymore?"_

"But, Luna—" Mikan was cut off by the beeping sound on the line. She lifelessly dropped her hand and heavily sighed. "Natsume…"

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Message:** Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this update. Haha. It's pretty long too! The next chapter will come immediately~

_©minahoru and Irrevocable Truth._


End file.
